Love Affair
by ScarletRubie
Summary: 18th Century, all human, Edward and Bella Love story. It takes place in a town that loves gossip and condemns immorality. This has been re-released, it's being edited and new readers are welcome.
1. I

**Title** – _Love Affair_  
**Setting** – England  
**Mortality** – All human  
**Time** **Setting** – 18th Century  
**Summary** – An 18th century love affair, it began as impossible and improbable. The rules, the customs, everything was against them. A love affair never ends, it never fades and fate takes its course.  
**Author's** **Note** – This story has been re-released because I wrote it a while ago and the grammar is terrible. The story in itself is not changed, the events are still the same but some things work better if they are done a different way. The plot is not changed by any means, the events will occur the same way but if things have to be tweaked, they will.

**Part I**

Isabella Swan. I am the girl that turns no heads, that attracts no men, none that are successful enough for my mother. It's like I'm their last hope, after my brother died her mission of finding me a husband was more determined. I let her have her way, she refused to listen to the fact that no one would ever look my way, I was a maid for heaven's sake.

This time a year my mother has deluded herself into thinking that if I walk a bit taller, smile a little sweeter that the duke's visitor's will take fancy to me. This is the time of year that they come to stay for a season or two. She's delighted to find out that many of the visitor's include young, wealthy men. I think it's absolutely disgusting, the way she plans to show me off like I'm something to look at.

"Have a wonderful day, Bella." My mother said as she assured me out the door. Ahead of me was a long walk to the Cullen residence. I was a maid. Quite frankly I thought it was a decent employment. I had it a lot easier than most. I was very good friends with the Cullen's daughter. She and I were the same age and she was not ashamed of having friends less fortunate than her.

I walked in the back entrance and the cook was in frenzy.

"Isabella you are late, breakfast will not be ready on time." Lisa, one of the maids said in a hurry. She was indeed in a hurry. I was shocked that the household was this mad, it was never that much of an issue if breakfast was a bit late. "Hurry, off to the kitchen you go. Help the cook. You will serve the family this morning." She threw orders left and right. I needed a minute to process. "Isabella!" she refused to call me Bella when I asked her too, I had given up.

"Sorry."

"No apologies needed just hurry." She insisted.

"What is the matter? It shouldn't be so worrisome for the meal to be served with delay, they won't mind."

"The Hale's are visiting this morning. Mr. Hale and his son are in town and Mr. Cullen has ordered for things to go flawless. Mr. Hale has come to handle very important business."

I nodded, obviously this was of great importance. Mr. Cullen would never ask something like this if it wasn't important. I went to the kitchen and followed every order to the best of my ability. I wasn't a very graceful person but I did what I could. It seemed as thought it would never end but with no time to spare breakfast was ready.

"Careful Bella, no accidents." The cook warned.

"Yes of course, I'll be careful." I assured her.

"Mhmm." She was skeptical. "Don't break anything." I nodded and exited the kitchen and walked into the dining room where the Cullen family sat awaiting their breakfast. Along with them was Mr. Hale and his son, I had met them before, they were very good friends with the Cullen's. Although, they often came with two other girls, only six of age, Mr. Hale was a widower with three children.

I served each of them, watching my every step. "What brings you into town?" Mr. Cullen asked Mr. Hale.

"Well, Carlisle my son and I have spoken of finding him a wife."

Mr. Cullen nodded with pleasure. "How has the search treated you?"

"Harshly, the boy cannot be pleased. I begin to regret that promise I made his mother, to find him a wife that he wanted not one that I should choose for him."

"I've only ever had one in mind." His son replied. He stole a glance at Alice, Mr. Cullen daughter. She stared down at her food not reacting at all.

Mr. Cullen nodded curtly. "Is that what brings you all this way, Jasper?"

"Surely it is."

"Well, a grown man you are and I would not falter at granting what you seem to desire but as it seems it is not my decision to make. Esme and I have agreed to have her make the choice, furthermore you are asking the wrong person." Mr. Cullen turned to Alice. "Daughter, Alice, this young man has made you an offer."

"I have not heard it, as it seems he was speaking to you not to me." Alice was indifferent to it all. She never talked about getting married.

Jasper cleared his throat. "You are correct, Miss Cullen, I have not yet asked you to be my wife but be assured I won't delay very long. There is a ball tonight, the Duke's kinsmen arrive to town and I have been cordially invited along with a guest."

"Are you asking me to be that guest?"

"I am."

"I accept along with the condition that Bella accepts to be my guest." She looked at me and I stood shocked. Not a moment lingered that Jasper looked up at me with the same anticipation.

"That's a grand idea." Mrs. Cullen said with a kind smile. "Bella is Alice's very best friend. I'm sure she would be delighted."

"Well…I'm not sure that it would be a –"

Jasper held up his hand. "It would be a grand idea, I agree. I would never deny the company of two very beautiful women." He was quite genuine, it was shocking. Any other person would object to the company of someone like me. "What do you say Bella?"

"I …"

"Bella, please, it will be great, your mother will be delighted." Alice insisted.

I would not endure the ordeal to deny them what they asked. "If you insist."

She smiled. "I do."

After breakfast, I cleaned the bottom half of the house. Around midday Alice swept me up to her room. She dressed me up like a doll.

"You look great, Bella. This dress is yours."

"No."

"Bella, it's mine to give and your to receive. No objections. It doesn't look nearly as good on me."

"Do you truly want to marry Sir Jasper?"

She smiled. "I don't know. I think he's a fine man, I don't truly know him but I don't think that I will decline his offer. I never have before."

"What?"

"He has visited many times. We never spent much time together because I was such a girl and he a boy. We never could play with eachother but when we were ten, he told me that he would marry me. That he would ask his dad as soon as he was of age. I told him that I would say yes but that was an old promise. I never thought he would keep his word, I didn't think he remembered."

"It's sweet, Alice."

"It's why I will accept but I have to be sure. I want to know him, we haven't spoke in years. At his mother's funeral, he was so grieve stricken that I didn't dare to approach him. I want to speak to him, to get to know him and I don't want to risk him being terrible company. It's why I suggested you to come. It was also to test his vanity, I was sure he would never object to it but I wanted to know."

"Well he's passed."

"I'm happy, I truly am. I never dreamed that this day would come. One day you will feel this way."

"Not if my mother has a say, no one will be wealthy enough."

She giggled. "Tonight you will turn heads, you will be surprised to find the men you will attract."

"Don't be silly."

"Don't underestimate yourself."

"I'm a maid, a man will hardly notice me walk by." I said solemnly. Perhaps I did want to find a husband but more than that I wanted my parents to be proud. I would never want for them to be anything less that proud of me.

..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

When the sun dropped Jasper arrived at the gate. He took our hands as we descended down the staircase. He was a true gentleman. "You are both lovely." His gaze fell upon Alice who wore a deep red gown.

"Shall we." He gestured his arm for me to take it. Alice took the other. He walked us to the awaiting carriage that took us to the ball. Only a fool would have missed it, people walked in by the dozens. Jasper helped both Alice and I out of the carriage.

Inside everything was simply breathtaking. Everyone wore such elegant things. Alice had lent me an emerald green dress, the jewelry the same color. She curled my hair into long ringlets down my back and put some of it up. I almost blended in with the mass

The initial thing I noticed when I walked in was the group of men sitting with girls surrounding them. The men looked better dressed that others, all together there were four that I didn't recognize. With them was the Duke, the Duchess, they had orcastrated this ball to welcome his brother and cousins to town. I had never even been in the Duke's home, much less have I seen his visitors, I assumed them to be the men around him. I could only see two, the others were blocked by women.

I was so caught up in the moment that I hadn't noticed Jasper had whisked Alice off to dance. I was left in my seat alone but that didn't last.

"May I have this dance?" A man held out his hand before me. I looked up rather confused, I was rarely asked to dance. This was all new to me.

"I am sorry but as it seems I am not very coordinated."

"One can always learn." He insisted.

I got up from my seat and took his hand. "At your own risk."

He smiled. He was a brunette guy, mid twenties, dark blue eyes and a pale complexion. "As it is for every woman, my name William"

"Isabella, I prefer Bella."

"Bella, it's memorable." He pulled me to the dance floor were various couples danced. I had seen many people dance but rarely had I done it myself. He sensed my insecurity. "It's all in the leading."

"Mr. Norrinton, I hope I don't disappoint."

"William, please. I don't believe a pretty woman like yourself could never disappoint. I've never seen you, are you new in town?" I had a disability and that was lying, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I could not tell him I was new in town. I couldn't tell him I was a maid either.

"I….I'm a friend of Alice Cullen." It sounded truthful because in part, it was.

"The girl who is promised to Sir Jasper." News spread quickly in a place like this.

"The offer has been made." I corrected.

"My mistake." We made conversation, he was a charming man. He was likable and sweet.

Once the dance was over he asked me if I wanted a drink. He took one from the waiter's platter and asked to accompany him to his table. That is when I realized he was one of the Duke's Kinsmen. The Duke was truly young, not much older than his company, one of them had to be his brother.

"Actually maybe it isn't a good idea, I wouldn't want to impose."

He didn't free my hand. "No you will come with me. You wouldn't want to displease me, don't be intimidated."

I followed, again I could not refuse his request. "If you insist."

"I do."

We approached the table and I got a full view of the man I had not seen, he wasn't necessarily a man, he looked only a couple years older than me. William was one of the two I couldn't see when I entered. The other had an almost unnatural reddish brown hair, he carried himself very differently. He exposed his own hair in an unruly fashion. His eyes were a striking green. He most definitely stood out from everyone. He was a very good looking man, something about him held my gaze. He snapped his head up after I stared for a second too long. I immediately looked away.

"Gentlemen I introduce to you Lady Isabella."

"A fine woman you are, perhaps you have something in common with the women that surround us." His voice was ice cold. I was sure his intention was to insult me or perhaps that was his personality. Either way I would have to stand before him and smile as if nothing had gone wrong. "A whore, who's looking for nothing more than to entice an unsuspecting man, am I wrong?"

My face turned a bright red. "I-I assure you those are not my intentions."

"Emmett keep your mouth shut, you know her not, refrain yourself from insulting her in my presence." William replied beside me.

"I apologize." He mocked me. His apology was anything but sincere.

"There is no need." The bronze haired boy merely looked up from his wine glass during this ordeal. It seemed as if this was nor his neither his first nor last glass of the night, he already had one too many.

"You lie, he's a ass and you deserve a sincere apology." The bronzed haired boy said not looking up from his glass.

"Says Edward the ladies man." Emmett replied sarcastically.

I felt out of place, I had already gotten my insult for the night I shall leave while I still have my dignity. "It was nice meeting you. I'll be on my way."

"No stay." Edward murmured. "I would very much enjoy your company."

**As you can see, major things will not be changed. If you're rereading, I hope that you'll enjoy it, if this is your first time I hope the same.**

**~Toodles.**


	2. II

**Part II**

**BPOV (Bella)**

"Pardon me." I was astonished he'd called me with such a voice.

He smiled a beautiful smile. "I said stay, come sit with me." He gestured to the seat next to him.

"Edward, _no_." William said with his jaw clenched.

"Why whatever do you mean by that, William." Edward replied unaffected by William's hostility.

"You said you wouldn't."

"I have no idea what you mean by that." He turned away from William and to me. "Bella will you honor me with your presence?" I was cautious, there was something not right but what else could I do? It would be stupid of me to deny him, no one denied these kind of people, the powerful people in this town.

"Of course." I said unsteadily. I approached him slowly and cautiously. I sat down.

He was even more beautiful up close. "No need to be scared. William has a tendency to overreact. I will not harm you."

His green eyes were mesmerizing. Before us William stomped off in a huff.

**EPOV (Edward)**

The girl beside me had a charm, something I hadn't seen in a girl. She nervously sat beside me. William stomped off in a huff. He knew he could not defy me. He could not take the girl away. I had authority over him, the Duke was my brother and he like Emmett and George were my cousins. He knew my intentions and he was right on. She was a beautiful girl and I knew she was not of class, she was nervous and that's what gave her away. She stared up at me almost hypnotized I have to admit I kind of liked her.

I made small talk with her, trying to make her less nervous. "I saw you arrive with Alice, she is promised to Jasper. Correct?"

"That is not set in stone."

Her awkwardness drew me in. "Do you dance?" I asked.

"Not well."

I arched my brow. "I saw you with my cousin, William, you can't be that bad." I held out my hand and gestured for her to take it. She stood reluctantly.

"Edward." Robert, my brother and the Duke, called me as I was about to walk off. He sat next to the duchess, Charlotte. From the day he was born, my parents and hers agreed they were to be man and wife. They had had many years to get accustomed to the idea. Robert is twenty five, seven years older than I, a very young Duke. He became Duke when my father stepped down, he fell ill and can no longer rule. My father is limited to staying in bed. He will not last too long. Although, being confined to home does not limit him from knowing everything that goes on. It is as if he has someone follow me around. He knows everything I do, with detail.

I've been sent with the intention of finding a wife, they want me to get married but I have no plans to get married I have expressed that from the beginning. Robert had been Duke for a couple months, the people are only now getting used to his rule. I had moved with my parents to central London. But they suggested I come spend a couple seasons with him back home, search for a woman to satisfy me. London was to infested with whores, I was too tempted. To their dismay whores infest every town.

In addition to finding a woman, they want me to learn from Robert, he is the golden boy and my father's prodigy. He is more important, I merely am hidden in his shadow, and I am the Duke's brother. It comes in my advantage, only publicly, in my family I live to preserve our name. A very bad job at it I do.

"Yes." I answered. I walked to him and the duchess.

"You will take her to your bed." He stated. He was my brother and knew me better than even my father.

"That is my choice to make." I challenged.

"If you must, do it discretely. Father will be angry if word gets out of your doings on your first night back in town, you are supposed to be an honorable man. I trust you want to live up to that."

I chuckled at the honorable man portion. "Why of course brother."

He sighed heavily. "Remember it is not only your honor you put at risk."

"Father has not let me forget that."

"Then must you insist on it?" he hissed.

"Unlike you and my father I could care less what this room full of people thinks of me, I do as I please."

"Evidently you do, you ask yourself why father prefers me." I acted as if his words had affected me. I knew father cared for him more than me, he always had. Robert was always better at everything, even at pleasing people. He subjected himself to everyone's desires, it was the reason we were so different.

"I don't put up a show for these people. I am not controlled by anyone. You know they secretly despise you as do I." I said coolly. Bella had not heard our dispute she waited right where I had left her. I walked towards her leaving Robert talking alone.

"I apologize for that." I said to her.

"It's fine." She smiled. It wasn't a real smile it was forced. "It was nothing." It was quite a relief that she hadn't heard a word. I was sure she didn't, she'd be gone by now had she heard what was said.

"How about we get some fresh air?" I suggested.

She deliberated. "Sure." She finally said. I walked her through the crowd suddenly we encountered a couple. I recognized the man to be Jasper Hale and I assumed the girl to be Alice Cullen. She was a dark haired girl with dark brown eyes, she seemed very…happy, so did her, it was a joy I sometimes envied.

"Bella! I haven't seen you all night, have you been alright?" She asked as she approached us.

She stole a quick glance my way and turned back to Alice. "I'm fine, how about you?"

"It's been delightful. Sir, how have you been this evening?" she asked.

"I have found great company. You must be Mr. Hale's future wife."

He smiled. "That she is, she has put me out of my misery and accepted my offer."

Alice giggled. "Mind you, I've been waiting for years."

Jasper took her hand. "I apologize for the delay."

I cleared my throat. "Congratulations." I said.

"Thank you…" Alice began to say but her voice faded off. It wasn't customary to call people by their first name.

"Edward is quite fine with me."

"You are the Duke's brother, I hope your visit has been good." Here is where it all originated. People will know me as the Duke's brother. I loathe him more than ever, if Robert were reasonable then I would not, but our feelings are mutual. He does all he can do to be loved and accepted, I do everything in my power to refrain from that.

"Unfortunately he is my brother." It sounded humorous but it was nothing but true.

"Bella, Jasper and I are headed hom –" Alice began to say.

"I will make sure she gets home alright." I interjected, "if that is fine with you." I looked down at her.

"I should get home, my parents await my arrival, and I wouldn't want them to worry." I was not letting her go this easily.

"I assure you they have no reason to worry, I will keep you safe." She looked very stubborn and unwilling to stay. "Please I beg of you to stay."

"Uh…I'm not sure."

She looked over at Alice. "I can take you home if you want or you can stay." She wasn't leaning towards any side.

"I will stay if it is what you wish." Bella finally said.

Alice took Jasper's arm and said her farewells. They walked away a happy couple, it was very infrequent that a match like that would be made.

"Why is it that you want me to stay?" she asked.

Her question took me by surprise, it was so direct. "I enjoy your company."

She rolled her eyes. "You've only been around me for a few minutes."

I shrugged. "You're a lot better than other people I've met. Come, I've forgotten something."

"Excuse me?"

My lure did not persuade her quite so easily. "Just now I remembered my father asked me to give a letter to an old friend. I just spotted him." Lie, Lie, Lie. To me a lie was like a breath, sometimes I did it unconsciously.

"You want me to come?" she asked politely.

"I was put in charge of you. I cannot let you out of my sight."

"I suppose so, where to?" I took her hand and lead her to the staircase that led to my bedroom. For the first time I got a pang of guilt. I shoved it away as we walked toward the stairs, it was a foreign feeling and I quickly ignored it.

"Sir Edward, how are you this evening." The man worked for my brother, he was loyal and trustworthy. I was certain that he was told to keep an eye on me.

"Very well."

"Your brother has asked for you."

"I presume he has." I replied indifferently. I walked up the stairs pulling Bella at my side.

"You don't like him." She stated.

"Alexander is a fine man."

She shook her head. "Not him, your brother." She clarified.

"It's a mutual thing, a love hate kind of situation. Although we seem like the best of friends don't we?"

"You do."

I walked her down the hall. The halls were empty everyone was in the ballroom or in the kitchen. It was her and me only. I reached the door to my bedroom.

**BPOV (Bella)**

As we reached his room I realized that I was way in over my head. What was I doing here? My instincts were telling me to go…to go and not look back but something else wouldn't let me think straight. He was so charming that…..I couldn't resist.

He opened the room. "You don't plan on standing at the door, do you? Come in." I staggered forward. The bedroom was beautiful, glass doors were open, and they revealed a balcony. I walked across the room and out the door. The night was dark and the air was cool against my skin. I heard him walk up to me from behind.

"It's a beautiful night." He commented.

"It is." I agreed softly.

"You'll catch a cold come back in." When I turned I found his face inches from mine. I was motionless. All I could do was look into his green eyes. I took a step back but his arm pulled me back even closer to him.

Now he leaned in and I felt his tender lips on mine. He walked backwards into the room. His hands were running down my sides and teasing the strings on my dress. A man had never touched in that manner. It was then was when I finally realized why he had brought me here. I shoved him away with as much force as I could manage.

"This is what you wanted?" I hissed.

"Don't overreact." He said calmly. How dare he be so clam after what his intentions were?

"I'm overreacting? I'm such an imbecile. I can't believe I fell for your lies. You wanted me in bed all along. I will clear things up I am neither a prostitute nor a whore." I walked around him and walked away in a huff.

"Bella wait." He called after me as I was about to open the door. Against my better judgment I turned, my back was against the door. "Tell me you feel nothing." He took my face in his hands and forcefully kissed me. I could taste the wine on his lips.

"Let me assure you I feel something, I feel hatred." I shoved him away once more. I grabbed at something I could hit him with.

He grabbed my arm. "I apologize."

"I don't accept." I shook him off and walked out the door. I felt him pursuing me down the hall.

"Bella wait! Let me take you home, it's dark out, it's dangerous."

I scoffed. "Yes, I will be so much safer with you." I said sarcastically.

He caught up to me and stopped me once more. "I trust you will tell no one of this." Yes it would be logical to keep his name clean.

"Why would I tell a tale of losing my dignity? No thank you." I walked away rapidly. "Oh and I trust I will never see you again."

"I won't agree to that."

"You try to rape me and now you intend stalk me, you_ are_ quite the ladies man." I said repeating Emmett's words.

"I never intended to rape you. I would never force myself upon you." He looked offended by what I said. "But I will find you again. I will make this up to you." He promised.

"You've yet to find a woman to deny you." I said, he didn't deny accusation. "I'm sorry to bring you to reality, your money and your importance are not enough for me. I'm not a woman that will fall to your feet, I'm a sorry to disappoint you.

He was dumbfounded. He said nothing for a moment. "I _am_ sorry." 

Show me Your LoVe! I would love to read reviews from new readers.

**~Toodles.**


	3. III

**Part III**

**BPOV(Bella)**

I stepped out into the cold night. I shivered, it was so cold but I did not stop, my rage didn't allow me. I walked ahead in a hurry. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. I was truly far from home but I would be damned if I took a favor from him.

A horse approached me from behind. I tried to walk faster but it was obvious that whoever was behind me would catch up. "Bella!" it was an automatic reaction I turned to my name. I half expected to find Edward but instead the horse rider was William. "It's not the safest time of day for you to be out and about."

"I didn't really have a choice." I kept on walking and he followed on horse. I heard a small thump on the ground, he had dismounted.

He now followed me on foot. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." I replied indifferently.

"I know him, Edward gets around, he probably has had more women in his bed than the king himself." He said with a voice full of resentment.

"That I do believe." I continued walking until he gently grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what I did. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him. He won't listen to me, I wanted to stop him." I now realized what he was talking about. I remembered his words back at the table. That should have given me an idea of what was going to happen but obviously I'm a complete fool.

"It's okay."

"Bella no it's not, tell me what he did. He shouldn't have done anything. Tell me, please and don't tell me he told you not to tell anyone, he doesn't deserve that right." He really did know Edward's ways.

"He did nothing to me though I assure you those were not his intentions."

"He let you go just like that?" he asked as if he thought I was lying.

I nodded. "Was he supposed to keep me?"

"He did nothing else?" I shook my head. He looked troubled. "That's odd."

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "He never lets a girl go until he gets what he wants. I guess no one had ever denied him."

"I am here and I assure you he did not get what he wanted."

"I believe you. Let me take you home. It's late and dark." I deliberated but if I did not accept his offer I would have to walk home.

"Fine but if you even –"

He cut me off. "I won't. Come get on." He effortlessly climbed on. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm not sure about this. I don't ride horses."

He smiled. "You won't fall just jump on." While he instructed me I climbed on. I was terrified of falling. "Hold on." I wrapped my arms around him and he took off.

On horseback my home was not too far. "I'm a maid." I confessed.

"I am not a man like Edward, it doesn't trouble me." The horse slowed to a trot and then stopped. He dismounted first and then helped me off. "I'll walk you in."

"No you've troubled yourself enough by bringing me home."

"I took you to him and I was an imbecile not to realize what would happen. He sees something he likes and he pounces like an animal. I shouldn't have put you in that situation. I must say I'm terribly glad that nothing more happened. I would've felt more at fault than I do now."

I scoffed. "If anyone is at fault it is I. I followed him I went along and I fell for his….his charm and I don't know why, I shouldn't have."

Despite what he'd told me he followed me in. My mother opened the door for us. "Bella, where have you….been?" she trailed off at the sight of William. I expected this from her. "Hello."

"I apologize for the tardiness." He said.

"Oh no it's fine." She was overly happy that I had come home with him. I sighed heavily.

"William I appreciate the trouble you've gone to, have a good night."

"You, too." I wish I had had a good night.

That night was terrible, I did not sleep all I could recall was Edward's dazzling eyes, his hair, his touch his lips. It was unspeakable, I was actually attracted to him. I wanted to be angry at him but in reality all I wanted was to see him once more.

**EPOV (Edward)**

The house maid was forced to wake me near midday. She had to clean and attempted to do it silently but failed. Another girl of the house prepared me a bath. I had the one of worst nights possible and the morning after, was not so great either.

"Would you like me to ask the cook to prepare you breakfast?" She asked. She was a blonde haired girl, her hair reached midway down her back and her skin was slightly tanned. She was a decent girl.

"A glass of fruit juice is all."

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"I'm sure." She nodded nervously and then departed. When I returned to my room I pulled on the clothes that had been lied out for me. I made my way downstairs where my cousins were planning on taking a tour around town. Unlike myself, they have been here only one other time. Emmett, William, and George lived in London. George and William were brothers and Emmett was the son of my mother's only sister. They came here as children but when we saw each other I'd always be the one to visit them.

"Edward, are you up for a ride around town." Emmett asked.

Beside him William glowered at me. "Not today, I have plans."

"Alright we'll return before supper." Emmett and George left but William remained.

As he glared at me I glared right back. "I assume you have something to say to me." I prompted.

"You are despicable. I fail to see how you live with yourself. She ran out of your bedroom, crying and hating herself for having believed your lies. You took her dignity, it was all she had." He hissed. I should've known this had to do with her. I hadn't been able to get her out of my head.

My jaw clenched. "How would you know?"

He sneered. "I saw her and made her tell me what you did. You are a hell of a man, Edward." He mocked.

He was right I needed to make this better. A part, I don't know how big, was for myself. I felt guilty for what I did. I've never felt this way. The women I take to bed have never mattered, what they do or feel never affected me. I never cared and I realize it's sick to toy with these women but I never let myself get attached. It was different with Bella, I kissed her and now she haunts my every thought. "Where does she live?" I asked.

"How much of an idiot do you think I am? Why would I tell you where she lives? So you can finish what you started?"

"You can't know that." William has always disagreed with my lifestyle but never this way. He's always tried to look the other way because he's as guilty as I am. He's done what I do but perhaps not as frequently as I do.

"Nevertheless I won't tell you."

I stormed off without a word. I was going to find out where Bella lived. My first stop was Alice Cullen, she would know. Her family was very well liked, they were of high class but at the same time very subtle, her family was not one to flaunt. People liked them naturally. Carlisle the man of the house was a practicing surgeon who was son of a very respectful man.

I took my horse from the stall and rode away. I arrived at the Cullen house. As I dismounted Carlisle came out to greet me. "Dr. Cullen, how are you this fine afternoon?"

"Very well and to what do we deserve you your visit?"

"I am here to ask your daughter of someone."

"Who might that be?" he asked.

"I only know her first name, Bella."

As much as my family wants to hide it everyone rumors of me. They know that sooner or later I would be seen with a harlot, a town whore. I, at times regret making that name for myself. It's not something I would like to be remembered for, though it is better than to be forgotten, I suppose.

He called out their house maid. "Would you kindly call my daughter down, Sir Edward wishes to speak to her." She nodded and she was on her way.

"My daughter will join you shortly, unfortunately I have to be on my way I have an ill patient." I had a feeling it wasn't pleasing to him that I looked for Bella. He was a compassionate man and he cared for people far more than most people did. He cared for his employees, treated them like family. As a child I recall his father a stricter man but he was always kind to everyone.

Minutes after his departure the dark haired girl form last night skipped out the door. She was very likable. "Hello." She greeted me.

"Good afternoon."

"Would you like to come in? Something to drink?" She offered. People became jittery when around me. They felt like they owed me respect when in reality I didn't deserve it.

"No thank you. I do have a question. Would you happen to know where Isabella lives?" I asked.

"I do know."

I waited for a couple seconds but she said nothing. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"W-why not?"

She crossed her arms. "If you don't recall you said you'd take her home last night so you should know where she lives but you did not or you wouldn't be here. So there is a reason why you didn't take her home when you said you would. I won't tell you, you did something wrong I know it." I was definitely not expecting this.

"I will stay here until you tell me."

She shrugged. "Stay but I promise I won't be the one to tell you. You may think you have authority over me but you are wrong." I was a bit appalled at her hostility. No one ever spoke to me that way, the way I was deserved to be spoken to. Bella was correct, I was not used to be denied anything. After what I did I deserved far more than this. "Stay all night, it doesn't do me any harm." She whirled around and walked into her home, her dress gliding in with her.

I wasn't leaving, if I had to stay all night I would. I secured my horse and I sat down on the steps leading inside. I was truly sorry for what I did. I'm never sorry and it's a horrid trait. It had lost its effect many women ago. When I look back I can't remember when I let go, when it all had lost meaning. When I turned sixteen I decided that I was a man and so I began to act as though I thought a man would act. I made my way to a whore house and the women threw themselves at me, they wanted me. It was a feeling I liked, to be wanted. My father never treated me as though I even mattered. Robert was his only son and I was Robert's brother, nothing more. My father very much disapproved of this when he found out where I would spend my nights. This only encouraged me more, I went out more, I drank more. My sole mission was to anger him the way he angered me. Now it's only an unbreakable habit. My mother wanted to make it better but her efforts were unsuccessful.

Last night for whatever reason Bella ignited something inside me. When I first saw her I knew she was beautiful and that she was different from everyone in that room. When she left the guilt that washed over me was all but unbearable. Somehow I felt something, I felt regret even though she was never in my bed. I have reason to think that she can bring back the man I once was or the man I could have been.


	4. IV

**Part IV**

**EPOV (Edward)**

I was fairly adamant about getting the information I wanted, otherwise I would never plant myself at someone's doorstep. It was a bit degrading to my character but then again I didn't really have one. I had been gone so long that Emmett had come in search for me, I had no idea how he came to the conclusion that I was here but I didn't ask. "Edward you've been gone for a long time. What are you doing here, Robert is looking for you."

"Tell him to keep looking. I have business to attend to." I answered in monotone.

He scoffed. "At the Cullen's doorstep? What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Bella."

"The who –"

"Watch your words, Emmett." I warned

"Since when do you care?"

"I care and that should be enough."

"What did she do to you?"

"Go home and tell Robert that I will be home when I'll be home. He can stop pretending to care." I hissed. He stood looking at me as if he were waiting for me to start laughing. After he realized I wasn't he mounted his horse and rode off.

After Emmett left, Mrs. Cullen emerged. "Sir, I truly apologize I was not informed that you were here."

I chuckled, the woman was deeply embarrassed. "Mrs. Cullen, I've been at your door step for hours though I have been attended to. Miss Cullen has spoken to me but as it may she refuses to give me what I want and so as sort of protest I have threatened to stay here all night, it looks as though I will make good on that threat."

"I apologize for the wait, Alice is known for being risky. If I can help, I would be glad to send you on your way."

I smiled knowing I had won, she would tell me what I wanted. For once I didn't curse being the Duke's brother. "Your daughter had a companion last night, a girl by the name of Bella. I want to see her but I can't find her, I don't know where to look."

"You are searching for Bella." I nodded. "Sir, at the risk of sounding vain, I don't want you to be misled. The girl is a wonderful person, beautiful and kind but she is a maid. I'm not one takes mind to that sort of thing but you should not be misled into thinking you are looking for a woman with a name or with your class." She looked troubled, obviously she was not the person to judge someone based on their economic state but she suspected that I did. She was mistaken, I knew that Bella was of the working class, I knew she had no name, no class, no money. I didn't care, she would not be the first woman in that situation that I have been with. Whores lack class, money and wealth, it didn't bother me a bit. I didn't walk with them on my arm, and that was the difference between them and Bella. I wanted Bella for myself. I wanted her with me all the time, I wanted people to see us.

"I'm aware of that, Mrs. Cullen. Now if you would so kindly send me in the right direction I will be on my way."

"Why do you look for her?"

"I want to see her, I may not have treated her as a lady last night and I've come with the intention to ask for her forgiveness. I want her."

She looked into my eyes as though she could look into my soul. "She is not a toy. Pardon me, please, but I have to say it, you act as though you are a child who has been denied what he wants. Now you'll do anything to get it, everyone outside your palace is a human being, they are people not toys. She is a girl not the whores you are used to."

"Mrs. Cullen you are bold."

"Am I bold or mistaken? Answer that."

"Bold, very bold and I understand. You don't want me to toy with her and I promise that I won't. If she were any other woman I would not care a bit if I ever saw her again."

"You are odd, if I may say that. You come in search for a maid that has left you in a daze. Very well, you'll have what you want only if you promise to treat her as a lady and not an object." I made her that promise and so she gave me what I had been waiting for. She told me where Bella lived.

As I mounted my horse she walked over to me. "If this is real, you had better change your ways because Bella will never tolerate that. It's wild to think that you could end up with her but you have a sincerity about you and I believe that you will find a way."

I took my horse and rode off into the direction of Bella's home. I walked up to her doorstep and a man answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Swan." I assumed that was who he was, I had never met her family but I assumed him to be her father. "I am Edward Masen."

"I'd be a fool not to know."

"Of course, I would like to speak to Bella, your…daughter?"

He was caught off guard, I don't think he would have ever thought that I would be looking for his daughter. "Of course, come in. Retta come." A woman came to the door. "This is my wife Loretta. Retta this is Mr. Masen, he has come to visit Isabella."

A smile spread on her face. "Hello, how are you?"

"I am fine thank you."

"I'm going to go get her. Make yourself at home." She hurried off into the hall of rooms.

**BPOV (Bella)**

Today was my day off and it could be spent in a better way but instead I was musing over last night. I could not forget him. He was pestering me by his very existence. I wanted nothing more than to forget about the entire ordeal.

"Bella?" my mom called from outside my door. She had that too happy tone which made me think she brought no good news.

I got up from my chair and opened the door. "Yes, mother."

"He is here to see you." She announced with a huge smile on her face.

"Who?" I asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Masen."

I took a deep breath. "Tell him I'm flattered that he has come to visit but I am busy...honestly I prefer not to see him."

"Why not?"

Of course she was appalled. She was ecstatic that William had brought me home, I couldn't imagine how she felt about Edward being here for me. "Mother I don't want to see him."

"He wouldn't have come all this way if he wasn't motivated." She insisted. She had that glint in her eye. She was planning…not planning, _plotting_. I could tell she had these plans and these expectations. If only she knew…well not even then, she'd put me through anything if my future was guaranteed.

"No, I don't think he was motivated for the right reasons."

"Why do you say that? He's impeccable."

"Mom, you don't care do you?"

She came closer. "Honey, I care about you."

"You don't care that I will be miserable for the rest of my life as long as I am married to a man of power. My life is this twisted game for you. You move me like chess piece and I'm not. Tell him to leave."

"Bella." She warned.

"I will tell him." I got up and headed towards the main room.

"Bella." He breathed at the sight of me.

My mother reached my father and took him by the arm. She still had hope. "We'll leave you two alone."

"No you don't get to come here and act as if nothing happened. Leave, act like you have acted towards other women. I'm no different I assure you."

He smiled a crocked smile. "But you are."

"What?"

"You've motivated me." Exactly as I thought, he was a sick sick man.

"To do what exactly?"

"Bella I don't know you –"

I cut him off. "Why are you here? How do you even know where I live?"

"Do you want to know where I've been all day?" he asked. His green eyes warmed up.

"I do now." It is always said that curiosity killed the cat but I am still alive so that is yet to be proved right.

"I've spent my day at your friend's house. Alice refused to tell me where you lived so I spent my day at her doorstep."

"Why?"

"Is it not obvious?" I shook my head. "I told you I would make it up to you because I am sorry. I regret it. I've never regretted anything until yesterday." His words were touching, I cared. I shouldn't but I did.

"I'm glad I was of service, it's late and I have to set the table. You should go home to your family." I turned my back on him though I didn't want to tear my eyes off of him.

"I'll help." He offered. This personality was the one I believed to be his last night during the ball but then it changed and now its back. I was beginning to think he was very a complex person. I honestly couldn't understand why he was here, his explanations did not make sense to me.

"Edward, go home."

"Bella give me a chance to make it up to you." He insisted. He had the irresistible look.

"You setting the table will not get me to forgive you."

"Well it's a start." I ignored him and began. My mother had started to cook but the food wasn't quite done. He hovered over me. "Can you hand me the hand me the pepper?" I asked. He was there and well I needed the pepper. "Black powder on the third shelf." I clarified when I saw him struggling.

"You must think I'm a rich boy who's never set foot in a kitchen."

"Am I wrong?"

He chuckled. "No, I have never set foot in a kitchen until today."

I laughed. "That should've been nice."

"You'd think." He muttered. He was implying so much with those two words.

"You you're the guy with the terrible childhood who acts like the world owes him something."

"Ouch."

"Mmm, sorry I might've been a little harsh." I try to be nice on a daily basis and usually it come naturally being mean is not a good trait of mine, it would be like lying. I can't lie either.

"Nope you might not be too far off."

I smiled. "I'm sorry."

"So am I?"

"Should I set another plate for you?" I veered off his apology.

"Would you like me to stay?" He asked hoping for the answer I wasn't going to give him.

"No I would like you to go home."

He pulled out a chair and sat down. "What is for dinner?"


	5. V

**Part V**

**BPOV (Bella)**

I was shocked that Edward remained in my home well past dinner. He conversed with my parents and they loved him, they were nervous at first but soon it was as if they were casual friends. Edward paid no mind to the fact that he was far from hom, that were were not people like him. It was not until a few candles burned out that he realized he should be home.

The next morning I was back to the Cullen's home. I served breakfast and did my daily chores after which I was sent to the market.

"Bella you're looking beautiful this morning, what can I get you?" Cyrus, the vendor, always had smile in the morning. He was an old man but very kind.

"Only a few thing." How are you?"

"Fine as fine as an old man like me can be." He said with a chuckle.

I handed him the money purchase after I gathered everything I was going to . "Thank you, I'll see you next time."

"Glad to be at your service."

I turned and my heart very nearly jumped out. I took a double take before I realized who was standing before me. It was Edward's cousin. Emmett. He was very intimidating and I wasn't quite sure what to do. I walked around him. He grabbed my arm to stop me. "What did you do?" He hissed.

"Pardon me."

He smiled cynically. "Did you satisfy Edward to the point you have him begging at your feet?"

"I don't know what you speak of."

"He woke up late and spent the day trying to find you. I'm sure you had to motivate him someway."

I hated that everyone had the same idea of Edward and I. I shook his arm off and continued to walk. I felt him pursuing me. He wanted an answer to a question I didn't know the answer to. "Emmett, leave her." Someone hissed. I turned and stopped dead in my tracks. It was Edward.

"You protect her like you care." Emmett said as Edward approached me.

He reached me and angled himself between me and Emmett. "No one questions your actions so don't question mine."

"As you wish." He replied resentfully.

He turned back to me. "I am sorry."

"It's fine, this is to be expected." I muttered. "I have to go. It was…nice seeing you, I guess." Of course it was nice to see him but I couldn't let him be so sure of it.

He smiled the crooked smile from last night. "I can honestly say it was a pleasure seeing you today."

I fought back a smile. "Goodbye."

I returned to the Cullen's after the incident. I was worried about why Edward was acting that way towards me. It made me imagine things that would never be true. As I was heading out the door that afternoon Alice stopped me. "Bella, I have a proposition."

"Somehow that worries me."

"London, I want to start planning the wedding and it all begins in London and I need a friend to come with me."

I knew where this was leading. "Alice, I can't."

"You can, please I would never ask you if I didn't deem it necessary. We will stay for a couple of weeks and I'll show you around."

"Alice."

"I've asked your parents and they have agreed, we leave at dawn. You will love London, I promise."

Against my better judgment I agreed to go to London. I decided that maybe I needed to get away from town. Away from everything and everyone, everyone including Edward.

_**A couple days later…..**_

**EPOV (Edward)**

One day I see her and the next I don't. It had been days since I had seen her. Bella had literally disappeared off the face of earth. I was reluctant to go to her house because…it was odd. Firstly she'd probably not let me in. I wanted her to know I cared but not to the point where she thought I couldn't live without seeing her a couple days, I didn't want her to think it was desperation though it was beginning to seem that way. I looked down at my food and pushed it around the plate.

Evidently I was helpless, I didn't know what to do with myself. When I came to town it wasn't usually long, I would return to London and not return for months. It had been this way for a couple years. The time I spent here I often had late nights and even later mornings. Now I didn't really go out anywhere, everyone thinks I've gone mad when in fact it's a good thing. I don't crave women and whisky, all I crave is _her_.

"Edward?" Robert's voice shook me out of thought.

I cleared my throat. "Yes." I answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I lied because it was most apparent that I was not fine, I was missing something.

Emmett coughed a laugh. He was my 'beloved' cousin but there were moments where I wish I could tear him apart. He was never appropriate. "What was that?" Robert asked.

"His harlot seems to have disappeared." He mocked. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man. "She's out of town and Edward just about falls apart."

He knew something and I had to ask despite the fact that I was no where near over the altercation he had with Bella. I was mad but I had to know. "Where?"

He laughed. "London, with Alice Cullen. Her best friend _is_ getting married." I wondered how he knew. "People talk." He added.

Robert found humor in this. "You have a harlot, who might that be?"

"_Not_ a harlot." I hissed.

"All the same, who is she?" he pressed.

"The girl from the William brought to the table."

"Charming was she, satisfying?"

"Why would you care? You've never cared."

"You won't let me."

"You do it for yourself. You try to be the caring older brother, it doesn't suit you. Don't be cynical, save us all that trouble."

"_Get out_." He hissed.

I smiled mockingly. "Yes, your grace. That's what you want, correct? I'm sorry to inform you that neither you nor father will ever gain that sort of control over me."

I could see it in his eyes, he was so close to lashing out on me. This was reason number one I didn't live here. We would always end up in a confrontation quite like this. "Robert." Charlotte whispered cautiously. "You're going to regret this, you always do." Charlotte would always calm him sometimes she could not.

He took a deep breath and scowled at me. "I'll save you the 'regret'" I got up from my seat and exited the dining room. That was my good old family at its finest. Always in arguments and disagreements, we could never agree upon anything. Robert looked upon my life as a joke, as if I had no life at all. His reaction to Bella was mocking, as much as he wanted a woman to settle me down he never believed I would find that woman. Everyone at that table thought that what I saw in Bella was nothing, they didn't believe that she could be the woman they so desired would settle me down. I knew that she was the one, I believed that. Bella was the woman that I had been looking for, the woman who does not subject herself to my every desire. She has the courage to stand up to me the way not many people did.

I went out to a bar and asked for a whisky. Five minutes after my arrival a girl approached me. "Hello."

"Not tonight." Her blue eyes were almost sad. "I don't play."

She took a strand of her strawberry blonde hair in between her fingers. "My name is Emily." She had a distinct birthmark on her collarbone.

"Emily, not tonight, I just want a drink." Just as no one had ever denied me, I had never denied a woman like I had today. Emily was beautiful, she didn't strike me as a common harlot, her beauty was almost elegant but I didn't want to be in her bed or her in mine. It felt wrong.

She left me alone and when she walked away I felt like I had won a battle, a battle with myself. I had begun to change my life and it felt good.


	6. VI

**Part VI**

**BPOV (Bella)**

London was a beautiful city. Alice had been right, I truly was enjoying myself.

Today I had let Alice go ahead of me as I slowly made my way to meet her. I made my way to a small stand where a man stood before the table finishing a wooden carving. I fingered a small wooden figurine and couldn't resist picking it up. It was a small wooden wolf. "Do you like it?" The man asked me.

"Sure it's very creative."

"Take it, I'm sure I have one to spare."

I smiled and blushed lightly. "I couldn't."

"Yes you can, take it and walk away." He ordered with a smile. I turned my back and walked away with the figurine in the palm of my hand. I walked down the street flooded with people. I sort of knew where I was going but there were so many people.

On my way to the shop I spotted a beautiful white stallion. It was most obvious his owner was close by. I walked by and I stroked the side of his face.

Clumsy as I have always been, I walked away and I tripped over my own feet and startled the horse. I fell onto the ground. The horse rose to its hind legs and I couldn't get up, my heart pounded with fear. I could already feel the pain coming. It was a massive creature. From the ground it seemed he was stories high. Just as the horse dropped his first hoof preparing to drop the next somewhere on me I was pulled up by two strong arms. They pulled me to my feet and held me steady. "Franz, calm the horse." The accented voice commanded. My heart still pounded and my eyes were humid with tears. The man was still supporting a portion of my weight behind me. He shifted himself before me though he sensed my unsteadiness and didn't let go. "Ma'am are you okay?"

The man before me was no man at all he was a boy seventeen at most. Youth was apparent in his child-like face. His skin was a copper tone with his shaggy hair a jet black. His dark eyes stared me down but they soon grew warm.

"Thank you." I stammered.

His brow arched. "I don't think you're going to be so thankful once you find out it was my horse." He said with a chuckle.

"I startled him."

"He shouldn't have been startled. I've been told he is around people most of the time.

"You've been told? I thought it was your horse."

He nodded. "It is but its only been mine for a couple of hours. I've come here from Spain to visit a friend."

"You are Spanish?" It was definitely not the smartest thing to ask when he has just stated he came from Spain.

He laughed. "Yes, that's what they call people from Spain."

"Sorry about that, and I'm sorry about the horse I got too close."

"No it's not your fault."

"No I think it is, I'm sorry." He dropped his arms from my sides. That's when I realized that there were people around us. After the horse was calmed by his friend, apparently Franz, assured everyone everything I was fine.

Evidently I wasn't as steady as I thought I took a moderate step back and stumbled back. I was sure I wasn't going to be saved from hitting the stone ground. I shouldn't have thought so fast, as I was inches above the ground he grabbed my arm and pulled it up forcefully, maybe with a little too much force my body slammed right into him.

This was too much embarrassment for a day. My face was a cherry red. "I am sorry."

"You did nothing wrong."

"Oh sorry…oh…um…I'm going to stop now." I began to ramble it was a small trait I had when I was extremely nervous though I never did it around Edward because I had been too mad at him to ramble.

He laughed. "Very well then. I've saved you from an injury twice it think I deserve a name, mine is Jacob Santillana."

"Nice to meet you…I'm Bella."

He smiled a child-like smile. "Bella." I was sure he pronounced my name in Spanish. "Bella you are. How about I take you to your destination? We wouldn't want anymore accidents."

"Mr. Santillana, you shouldn't trouble yourself, I think I can make it." I assured him.

"Jacob, please." Complying with him seemed close to impossible. As much as I objected to it, he was at my side as I walked away. "Franz, give me a minute. I will return soon."

We walked down the many shops. He was very chatty, in a good way.

"Hmm. So do you live here, in London?"

I shook my head. "Havenport."

"I was just there. My boat took dock there. I was looking for a friend but I heard I had just missed her. I was told she was here, I was actually heading to her hotel."

He paused by a girl with a basket filled with flowers. He picked up a white flower and paid the girl twice what it was worth. "It's the least I can do, my horse did attack you." He tore off the stem and placed it behind my ear.

"Thank you."

"How long have you lived in Havenport?"

"A few years. It's a fine town."

"That it is, my family sent me here for a season. I needed some clarity and I thought this would be the place to get it. I suppose if I can't find the Cullens, I should stay here."

"The Cullens, as in Carlisle, Esme and Alice Cullen."

"Yes, do you know them?"

I hesitated. I did not want to mislead him into thinking I was something I was not. "I work for them."

His brow rose. "Do you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to mislead you. These clothes do not belong to me, I'm not who you think I am. I'm their maid."

"It's okay, it doesn't make you any different. Franz, works for my father, he is my friend nonetheless." I nodded. "Do you know where they are?"

"I'm on my to meet them for dinner."

"Do you mind my company?"

"Not at all." We walked to a restruant and they were already seated.

I walked in first and he followed in slowly.

"I'm sorry for the delay."

"No worries." Mrs. Cullen assured me. "Sit – Jacob." She said surprised. "Sit down."

"Good evening. I apologize, I was the on that delayed Bella's arrival."

"You've met." Alice asked.

"She and my horse had an altercation, all is good. I arrived at Havenport this morning but no one was home. I was told you were in London and I thought I might run into you all."

"It's been three years, you traveled alone?"

"My father wouldn't have it, a friend came along with me, he's at the hotel."

"Are you here for long?" Mr. Cullen inquired.

"For a while, I'm not sure where I will be staying, I did not properly announce myself. I'm sure you understand, I came for many reason but the most prominent is peace for everything."

"Your home is lovely." Mrs. Cullen said softly.

"It is for you, the stay is very different for me. Inside and out, there is commotion everywhere."

"We're glad you are here and we insist that you stay in our home, we leave in a few days. Alice is planning her wedding to Jasper Hale."

"Congratulation Alice."

"Thank you."

**EPOV (Edward)**

Emmett was proving to be very perceptive. I was losing my sanity. All I wanted was to go out to town and see her. It's all I wanted, it was the pathetic thing. I was literally pacing in the study, waiting for something to take my mind off of her.

The door creaked open and in came Emmett. "Get out. I'm not in the mood."

"Evidently." I heard him close the door but minutes later it opened again. I didn't even turn.

"Get out!"

"I am sorry." I turned to find Charlotte. She smiled brightly, she was the one who brought joy into this household. Everything about her was perfect and joyous.

"Oh….I apologize I thought it was Emmett."

She smiled kindly. Sometimes I wish she was my sister instead of Robert my brother, things would have turned out differently. I always preferred her to Robert. As children, when Robert was out and I was home we used to play together. When we grew up she became a sort of confident to me. I told her a lot of things. She asked me once why I hated Robert, after she heard my side of the story she couldn't always be at his side. She tried to make his amends but I never paid much mind to that.

Robert wasn't a horrible person maybe self absorbed, selfish and impulsive but he was a decent person. I _had_ become all those things he was, my dad once told me that if I did these things for attention that it doesn't matter because he already knew who I was. I never really understood that. It could've been a good thing or a bad I would never know.

"It's quite alright." She walked over to take a seat. "You know he's sorry for what he said."

I should've known that her purpose was to make my brother's amends. "I'm sure he is." I looked away and out the window.

"The girl, she haunts you." She sounded astonished.

I turned to her. "Why do say that?"

"Edward I know you too well. You've never obsessed over a girl that way, a simple girl with no name. From what I hear you haven't even taken her to bed. That's…that's unimaginable. You walk around here like you're ready to sprint off when you hear of her return." She was more right than she thought. I had gotten to the point where I sent out a servant every morning to see if she had gotten back. "You don't go out at night during the day you're restless."

"That doesn't mean a thing."

She scoffed a laugh. "Well I came here to tell you she's back."

My heart skipped a beat. "Don't play Charlotte."

She threw her head back in laughter. "And you don't care."

I scowled. "Funny."

"Admit it you care about her much more than you'd like us to believe. You've changed and it appears to be doing of that girl."

I sighed she was going to tear it out of me anyway. I took a seat across from her. "I just…I feel different when I'm with her. It sounds ridiculous since I've met her twice. But she brings something out in me…..she makes me want to be better to leave behind my past."

She smiled. "Go after her, if you feel that way don't let her go."

"She's not too…she doesn't have the best image of me."

She arched her brow. "What did you do?"

"The night of the ball I…"

"Had a glass too much." She guessed.

I nodded. "I led her up to my room and….I was half out of it and I tried –"

She nodded curtly. "Make her see that's not all you have to offer."

I nodded. Suddenly someone stormed in. I snapped up my head and saw a breathless man. It was Abraham. I had him watch for Bella's return. "I apologize your grace, Sir it is very important." He was breathless.

"Proceed." I said.

He was silent for a minute. This meant nothing good. "Good heavens, speak." Charlotte pressed.

"Yes, your grace a man has arrived from London and has brought this for Sir Edward." He turned to me. "For you and for your brother but the Duke is not in. It is from your parents." I was afraid to take it, I was afraid of what it might say. "It was written this morning. It was to be given to you immediately and he was not leave until you read it."

I stared at nothing in particular and said nothing. "Edward, are you going to take it?" Charlotte asked. I was unresponsive. A letter with this urgency meant nothing good. I let my mind wander and I came up with one possible reason that it was so urgent.

I stuck my hand out for the letter. I broke the seal and took the letter out.

_My beloved sons,_

_Your father's health is worsening and he feels his end is near. It is his final wish to see you two and say his final goodbyes. Hurry, please._

_Love,  
Elizabeth Masen_


	7. VII

**Part VII**

**EPOV (Edward)**

As I looked at the paper I saw that it was tear stained. My poor mother. "What does it say?" Charlotte asked impatiently. I gave her the letter and took a minute to remember the day Robert and I were first told my father was ill. That day was also the day Robert took his position.

"_Did you hear?" The maid asked another as I walked by the living room where the maids were at work._

"_What is it?" The other replied anxious to hear what she was going to say._

"_Sir Robert will be named Duke next week, his father told him this morning. I think he is ill and has to give up his position." I stopped and listened some more. "He and his wife are moving to their house in London and Charlotte and Robert will stay here with Sir Edward."_

"_He is giving Robert the position, does his brother know. Sir Edward?" She asked. I'd bet this woman was more concerned with me than my father, it would make sense she quite literally raised me along with my mother. _

"_I don't think he knows, I was sweeping in the hall and the study was open. I heard them and it was only the Duke and his eldest son." I walked over to them. They were shocked that I heard them._

_I stalked over to them. "How sure of this are you?" I asked._

_She was shocked and she turned a rosy pink. "I am sorry I heard nothing it was a mistake. I will go back to work. Please I will get into a heap of trouble."_

"_Tell me what you heard." I hissed as I stared her down. _

_She looked down at my feet. "The Duke has told Sir Robert that he will surrender his position to him. Sir Robert and his wife will take over the house and your parents will move to the London house, you will stay here."_

_Great, the employees are better informed than me. I shouldn't have been so surprised. Of course he'd offer up his position to Robert and not even tell me. _

_I walked away angry and only wanting to hit something or rather someone. _

"_I'm so sorry." The maid called after me, she was the least of my concern. _

_I walked upstairs to my father's study. "Good I want to speak to you."He merely glanced up from the paperwork._

"_Robert is now Duke of Havenport, strange how fast good news travels or rather how loud the maids gossip." I was infuriated and part of it had nothing to do with the title I would never have. _

"_You know why I had to give it to him."_

_I scoffed. "You only have one son, I can see why."_

"_I am ill, Edward, I can no longer serve the people of Havenport, Robert can. He's the eldest and he's married –" He began._

_I cut him off. "He's responsible and he's presentable." I mocked. "I know that speech by heart." _

"_You'll live here with your brother and his wife."_

_I laughed. "There is no way you will force me to live with him. I'd rather live with you."_

"_This is not a punishment."_

"_It is not a reward either, if I had my way I'd live away from you both. I'd live with my mother"_

"_Of course you'd run to her, she's never stopped treating you like a child."_

"_Don't you dare blame her. If anyone did anything wrong it was you. She knows she has two sons, you only have one."_

_My hostility shocked him. "I am your father Edward, you and Robert are my sons, I've you everything you've the necessities of life."_

"_Listen to me, Edward. I am ill." He repeated with more weight than before. Now I realized that this was not only a cold but a serious illness. "My heart is weak and I wish to spend the remainder of life in peace, whether it is months or years."I would be a terrible person if I was not troubled by the news. I was upset but I was sort of relieved, here was a man that made me unhappy for years and now I won't have to please him_

"_You'll have your peace." Was all I said._

I made good on my word, for the last couple of years I have distanced myself from him. I rarely speak to him, only on the dinner table and that's for my mother's sake. He never wanted to talk to me so he and I drifted apart, neither of us wanted any different.

"Edward!" Charlotte yelled.

"Abraham where is my horse?" I asked ignoring Charlotte.

"In the stable, saddled, and ready to go." He replied.

"Where is my brother, Charlotte?"

She gave me back the letter. "He should be back by now, he said he had a meeting but it wouldn't take long."

I rushed down stairs and she followed behind me. When I reached the main room Robert was asking Abraham why he was in such a rush. "Go, prepare the horse." I ordered. Abraham complied hesitantly.

"You undermine me –"

I gave him the letter and proceeded outside. "You're not going to say anything?" He questioned.

"Are you?" I replied.

He managed to put himself in front of me and stop me mid-step. "You don't care, do you?" He accused.

"He's my father. Where do you think I'm going?"

I walked around him and went to the stables. I took reign of my horse and mounted it. He followed and mounted his own horse. "Will we make it by sundown?" He asked unsure.

"We must."

We rode for hours and it horrible. I was exhausted, we left a few hours past midday and we had to make it before sundown. We stopped once in a desolate town to give food and water to the horses but it was not long.

We were both fearing the worst. We didn't speak much but I knew what he was thinking. He didn't want to arrive to London and find our father dead. After hours we finally arrived. I passed on the reigns of our horses to the servants and hurried inside to meet our mother.

She met us with a warm hug. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Mother everything will be okay." I was not certain of that but our hope was all we had.

"Where is your brother?"

I gestured to the back door. "He was right behind me." I assured her.

"Your father wants to see you."

That was highly improbable. "Robert will be here in a minute."

"No he wants to see _you_. Edward I'm your mother and I know you will say things you will regret, let him speak. Let him make his amends if not for him then for me." Her eyes were desperate and I couldn't deny her that.

I gave her an assuring nod. "I will."

She led me to his room. "Listen." She whispered before she went to meet Robert.

I stood for a second too long with my hand on the knob unable to turn it. I suppose despite my father's delirious state her felt my presence and asked me to come in.

He looked like death was upon him, only minutes to spare. His eyes were red-rimmed though I could not tell if it was from his illness or of his tears. I looked at him and I sensed his fear. I knew what he was thinking from one look. He was sacred of dying, scared of leaving my mother alone, perhaps also scared that I might never forgive him for what he did. In the mist of this I also saw guilt in his eyes. "Son, come." He asked hoarsely. He rarely, if ever, called me son, he reserved that for Robert alone.

"Yes, father." I took a seat at his bedside. He held out his warm hand and I took it.

"Edward you once said you wanted to know why…I prefer him." He was struggling to make words of his thoughts.

"Father, don't make a fuss it is fine."

"No it is not. You were always right, you are so perceptive. I did prefer him, I preferred Robert. You deserve to know why but promise me that this will not change things with your mother."

"Why would it?"

"Promise me." He pressed.

I didn't fully understand what he was saying but I agreed. "Yes, I promise."

"Nearly eighteen years ago I was very much like you. I had no real identity but my father had no choice but to name me Duke of Havenport despite my actions because I was his eldest son. By that time I was married and Robert was a child but it never stopped me from making the best out of my nights."

"You cheated on my mother." I asked in disbelief, after so many reproaches. He always criticized my way of life but never once mentioned he was the same.

"Unfortunately I made that mistake and I have never regretted something so much, except for one thing. On one of my escapades I met a young girl years younger than I. She was very beautiful and I couldn't resist the temptation. Months later she came to me bearing a child. She threatened to tell the entire town if I didn't keep the child after she gave birth. I immediately turned her down but Elizabeth overheard and agreed without hesitation.

She said that she'd keep the baby. I was reluctant to because I knew what that baby meant, that baby was a living breathing symbol of what I had become. I committed an unforgivable sin. That baby symbolized the downfall of my marriage and ridicule of my people. I didn't…I didn't want it in my life. I had no choice, I was in no position to deny her anything and so she went into hiding, no one saw her for months. There was one elderly maid that knew the truth of it all, the conspiracy and she was sworn to silence. When the young girl gave birth both of them nearly lost their lives. But the baby lived and as soon as she held him her heart melted and she fled the same day she gave birth. She had no medical attention and she was found not far down the road with the baby in her arms. She died later that night. Elizabeth and I kept the child. She loved him as if he'd grown in her own womb. A few days later he was presented to the town as our son and no one said otherwise." I let his hand drop from mine.

"Edward, if I ever treated you like an unworthy son then I apologize from the pits of my heart. I accept that I did you wrong and this is what I regret most in life, not that night, I regret negating you as a son. I wish I could make up for that but I can't, Edward and I will have to take that to my grave that guilt and that regret. Edward I beg of you to forgive me."

I sat in the chair with his hand still in mine. I looked at the opposing side of the room and I realized I was crying. It was an awful feeling knowing that I was forced upon him. There so many things that had changed in that instant. I felt anger and bitterness but also blessed because a woman who had married an unfaithful husband was able to take in his bastard. She took me in as her own, something not even my own father was not willing to do.

"Edward I want to die in peace."

"You'll have your peace. I forgive what you've done." I couldn't _not_ forgive him. The man was on his death bed. "I'll bring in Robert." I stood a turned my back on him.

"Edward, my son, I hope you live an amazing life." Tear ran down his face, there was so much sorrow in him, it was overflowing. "You were an asset to my life, a person who changed me for the better…and Edward?"

"Yes."

"She _is_ your mother."

I nodded but I didn't turn. "I know."

My mother waited with Robert just outside the door. "He's waiting for you." I mumbled. He shot me a concerned look but went inside.

"He told you." She stated. She lifted her hands to put on either sides of my face. I turned away from her gaze and shook her embrace off. "Edward, you are my son. I promise you that you are my son and whatever happened eighteen years has nothing to do with this. I am your mother, nothing less. I brought you up as my own and cared for you just as I did with Robert."

I turned to her. "I never questioned your motherhood, I cannot. You who has not a drop of my blood took me in out of the goodness of your heart. I can never repay you for what you did but I will try."

"My son you owe me nothing." She took me in her arms and like a child I grieved the imminent death of my father. I wept on her should and she held like she did years ago.


	8. VIII

**Part VIII**

**BPOV (Bella)**

I fell into a deep peaceful sleep that night. It was serene and the best night I had had in a while. As I dreamt of sitting by a silent river I was rudely awaken by Alice herself. "Bella, Bella!"

She turned on a candle and I saw her frantic face. "Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Bella….the Duke of Havenport has just died… the former Duke of Havenport." She corrected herself

A panic swept over me, not only because a good man had just died but because I knew what it meant for his family, for Edward. It troubled me that he would be upset.

"We must return for his burial, it is customary and he was a good man, in his later years as Duke. He led his people the best he could."

I nodded eagerly. "His family."

She caught it, she knew what was going through my head. I saw it in her face. "Bella, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does Mr. Masen appeal to you?" I wasn't ready for that question. "Bella, tell me. I'm your best friend."

"I don't know. By all means he shouldn't but what am I to do? I told you what happened that night and the more I think about it, it bothers me less and less."

"Edward is quite dashing." She smiled compassionately. "I understand. He's such a handsome man."

I blushed lightly. "Alice, that's not it. You'll think I've completely gone insane but…that's not all I like. He's shown me a part of him that I don't think anyone has ever seen. He went to my house and he was such a gentleman."

"I suppose that was the point."

"This is mad but I want to know that he is well."

Again she smiled. "Very well, the burial is at noon and Jasper and Jacob will be joining us. Jasper must pay his respects to the family as well. We should begin packing if we want to make it in time."

I nodded and got out of bed. She returned to her room and I began to put my clothes on for the day but realized what I had on was not for the occasion. Alice came in as if she already knew I had nothing to wear. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She left me to change into a subtle dark dress. I had a bit of trouble putting it on but I managed. I picked up my unruly wavy hair into a bun and let a few pieces free to frame my face. On our trip Alice had bought so much stuff she insisted that I take some that she'd never use. She gave a couple pieces of jewelry. I picked up a pair of silver earrings and set them in place and the matching necklace around my neck. I walked over to the small mirror and looked at my self, the dress exposed far more than I was used to and honestly the image I saw didn't look like my own.

I walked out to join Alice and her parents. They were waiting to have breakfast before we returned to town. I was relieved to find out that I wasn't the only one who was late to the table.

Everyone in the table was dressed just for the occasion. "The poor woman, Elizabeth must be devastated." Esme said compassionately.

"Yes, it is truly a tragedy. Though the death was inevitable it must still be difficult to understand." Carlisle added.

I slid into my seat midway through their conversation. "I wonder if they have left London. Marie, do you know?" Esme asked the maid as she began to bring out the food.

"Yes, I heard Sir Robert and his mother left early this morning."

"And Sir Edward, what about him?" It came out without me thinking. I didn't realize I had said what I said out loud.

She, like everyone else, was stunned by my interest. "He wasn't with them. They say he left at the break of dawn….alone."

I let my eyes drop to my empty plate. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. There was no justification for my reaction. I managed to look up to Esme. I was surprised by her warm smile. It was as if she knew something.

The awkwardness was interrupted by Franz, Jacob's friend. "Good morning, everyone, Jacob should be on his way soon.

I heard foot steps down the hall, they became closer and closer. "I apologize for the tardiness. As it seems the trip has taken a toll on me." Jacob appeared at the table and took his seat across from me.

"Good morning, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, a very good morning to you Bella." He flashed me a smile.

"Good morning." I replied politely.

The trip to Havenport was extremely long. It seemed longer now then when we were first going. Esme, Alice, and I rode in the carriage while Jacob, Franz, Jasper and Carlisle rode on horse back along side.

The sun was high above us by the time we arrived back to town. The town was crawling with family, friends, town's people, and people from towns outside this one. The Duke of Havenport led not only Havenport but four small surrounding towns. It was a pool of black and gray, not a single dared to dishonor the family. The people were gathering outside the Duke's estate.

Alice, Esme and I stepped out of the carriage. We made our way to where it would all begin. As I walked through the crowds I was nearly run over by a servant from the great house. "You are Isabella."

I was confused and stayed still for a second. "Uh…yes." I replied uneasily.

"His grace requests your presence_, now_." He was a breathless man on a mission.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken."

"The Duke of Havenport has requested you, I assure you I'm not mistaken. You and his brother have been heard to have been…involved."

Well there it was, I was the right girl alright but I still didn't get why he wanted me. "Oh."

He led the way and I excused myself from the crowd. He took a back entrance to the house and hurried into the main room where the Duke and the Duchess waited…apparently for me. Beside them was a woman with a strong resemblance to the Duke

"It took you a bit." The Duke commented.

"I apologize your grace, it was not an easy task, there was a crowd."

The duchess smiled. "I'm glad you found her, thank you." She excused the man. "Bella, I'm Charlotte or more commonly known as the Duchess."

"Your grace"

"I am Elizabeth Masen." The woman stood to greet me with a hug.

"We need a favor from you. As you can see Edward does not join us and the people await the burial. He is locked in his room and refuses to speak to us. We need you to convince him to join us."

"Pardon my boldness, your grace, but why would I be any different?" I asked.

This time the Duke answered. "Because he likes you, his eyes all but shine with joy at the mention of you. He crosses me to defend your honor. I'm sure you are capable of what we ask."

Elizabeth looked cautiously over to Robert. "Bella, I have heard my son has an infatuation with you. That has never happened before. He cares for you. Please take care of my son, he needs you, I can see that he is not unrequited." Her words somehow meant so much more than I expected them to. She motioned for me to walk with her. I complied. "He is grieving, understand that but he must face his town, you must help him. You are a maid, I'm aware but he doesn't care about that."

"Mrs. Ma–"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, I truly don't believe that I am of any use."

"I do. Robert said you were, Emmett agreed. That in one is close to impossible. You are special to him. Do this for him. I don't care what you are or what you have, I care for my son and so do you. I promise in the future it will not be I who stands in the way of your love." She spoke with far more knowledge that I thought she had.

"As you wish." I agreed.

"Third door on the left." Whether its unfortunate or not, I do not know but I already knew which room belonged to Edward. I knocked lightly.

"I already gave my answer." He hissed. "I will not go." His voice was icy cold.

"It's me." I managed to choke out. "It's –" Before I finished my sentence the door opened.

"Bella." He breathed. He looked at me for a minute as if trying to take me all in.

I smiled weakly. "Edward."

We looked at each other for a long time. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

That was a good question. I knew why I was sent to his door but what I was actually doing was in doubt. "I….I came to pay my respects." It seemed like the most logical answer, the most truthful I had to offer.

He looked away. "You didn't know my father."

"Neither did all the towns people." I pointed out. "They are at your doorstep to pay their respects, why shouldn't I?"

"True. My brother sent for you, I know him well, so much I can almost read his mind." I was sure that was sarcasm but his saddened voice made it hard to define. "I knew he was going to send for you but I didn't know if you were here, if you were going to comply." He smiled triumphantly.

"That doesn't mean a thing." I lied. It meant everything.

"If you say so but I think it means you care." He wore a cocky smile but he was full of sorrow, I knew it.

"I would be cold hearted if I didn't do your mother the favor." It wasn't a complete lie because it was hard to resist a woman like Elizabeth but he was mostly right.

"I'm glad you are here, whether you care or not."

"He was your father. You should be there with your family." I began. "They need you as much as you need them."

He scoffed. "_I_ need to be alone away from them all."

"Does your father not deserve your presence?"

"No." He answered quickly and bluntly. He meant it. He was definitely upset but I was beginning to think it didn't have much to do with his father's death. He was upset about something else.

"Did something happen?"

"My father died." He spoke with hard words.

"Something else is wrong." I stated.

He turned on his heel and walked inside. I didn't think twice about entering his bedroom to go after him. "Edward?"

"Not now."

"Not now meaning: not ever or sometime not now?" I asked. I had tried too hard not too care but I did and I wanted to know what had him acting this way.

He picked up his hat. "Not now meaning...not now. I have a proposition, I'll join my family if you join me."

"What are the people going to say?"

"What they always do. If you don't join me I won't set a foot out of this bedroom." He threatened. Even in this state there was an unnatural beauty about him. His odd shade of hair in contrast with him glimmering green eyes.

"You must tell me the truth of what troubles you."

"You shall know at the appropriate time." It must be a really bad thing. It must be something he wouldn't dare to tell anyone else. I took a moment to look at him intently.

He soon noticed my eyes on him and I quickly tore my gaze off. "What?"

"Nothing, come they await your arrival." I began to walk towards the stairs he was at my side by the time we reached them. In a swift slight movement his hand caught a hold of mine. He never quite let go.


	9. IX

**Part IX**

**EPOV (Edward)**

I walked down to meet my family with Bella at my side. There was a sigh of relief upon my entrance. "Shall we." I prompted. We were all to speak to the people then lead them to the burial site where they were to give their offerings. At the end the family friends and family would join us for dinner. It seemed simple enough.

My mother approached us, she approached Bella. "Thank you, Bella. Edward we will talk at dinner, won't we?" I hadn't told her about Bella and she intended for me to.

"Yes, mother, we will." I agreed. I suppose she deserved to know what I felt for Bella.

When we arrived before the people, naturally, Robert spoke to them. He accepted their condolences and made it known that their offerings were much appreciated.

The rest was a haze. The burial and the people's compassionate faces was all a haze. The way they looked at me and at Bella. It was something I hadn't noticed. It was like walking aimlessly, no purpose and no motivation for the cause.

If everyone knew, the would not question my actions. Who would be so keen after finding out that their father was ready to give him up? A father who quite literally despised him, who would be so accepting of that? Not me, but I gave a dying man his peace, it should count towards something.

Bella finally talked to me at dinner. "You've been quiet." I nodded mutely. "Edward, is everything alright." I shook my head no. "Are you going to talk?" We sat in a table meant for my family but they were mingling, talking to family friends.

"What's there to say?"

She remained silent for a minute. "I don't know. I don't like seeing you this way, I want to do something for you – oh god…never mind, I shouldn't have said that. Forget it." I smiled. She _did_ care.

"No I appreciate your concern far more than you think. It means a lot."

She held back a beautiful smile. Her deep brown eyes looked up at me, they showed me nothing but sincerity. I had still yet to let go of her hand. I held it within my own. I raised her hand kissed it. I expected her to pull away but to my surprise she didn't.

"Why?

I didn't understand her question. "Pardon me."

"Why me? I'm no one, everyone who sees us knows. You are the Duke's brother, you deserve a woman of that same class. I put you to shame, this will never work. I don't know if this is a game to you but if it's not I hope you realize that this does not happen, a maid does not end up with someone like you."

"This is not a game. I don't care about where you're from or who you are not."

"I'm here tonight but eventually you will see that I don't belong here. Edward please understand that."

"I don't belong either but no one's commented on that."

"What?"

"Never mind. What you should know is that you are better than many people here. All these people care about it wealth and presence. They are shallow and arrogant, mind you so am I but I sure as hell don't want to end up with a person like me."

"I wouldn't take you for shallow."

"I meant arrogant."

"That I do see."

"Like I was saying, you don't want to belong to all these people."

"I see what you are saying." I saw her eyes shift from me to someone behind me. She made a small smile to someone. I turned and found a man. He looked…Spanish perhaps, just as old as Bella and I. He looked at me and back at Bella.

"Would you mind if I stepped away for a moment?" She asked.

She amused me in so many ways. She asked me as if I could stop her. I actually could but I wouldn't. "I'm not your warden."

"I suppose not. I won't be long." As Bella got up my mother motioned me for me to come to her. I nodded. I almost heard her thoughts.

"I'll be with my mother."

**BPOV (Bella)**

"Mr. Santillana –"

"You call him Edward, why not call me Jacob?"

"Jacob, I'm not used to this sort informality."

"I don't want formality."

"As you wish, Jacob."

"Now that that is settled I must ask you why you didn't inform me."

"Inform you of what?" I was oblivious to what he was saying.

"You didn't tell me you were with someone, with the Duke's brother. You know you could've done so yesterday." The way he said gave me the impression that he was upset. He could be. I for one have never been a good reader in people, they give me signs and I always misread them.

"Would it have mattered?" I asked cautiously.

He shrugged. "I guess not." I could see that it did.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop, stop, right now, you didn't do anything wrong. It was merely a question, nothing you were required to tell me."

"I'm not with him. He's taken fancy to me but would you honestly believe that I was with him. I'm a maid, don't forget that. I may disguise myself as someone else but I won't ever cease to be a maid. He is not mine." As much as I'd like him to be, I added mentally.

His brow arched. "Very well as you say."

"He's not with me, really."

"It doesn't seem that way. The way he looks at you, it makes me think you mean something more to him. The way you talk about him…if I didn't know better I would think you're in love." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

I quickly denied it. "Uh…no I don't…I…no. It…no... If anything I'm another woman he will dispose of as soon as he tires of me, believe me I don't want to be in this situation but his grace demanded that I accompany him."

"I'm sure you were happy to comply."

"Perhaps but I know what the outcome will be."

**EPOV (Edward)**

I made my way to my mother. I couldn't count the amount of condolences I got from everyone as I walked by them. I hated the way I felt, I didn't want to feel this way forever but I didn't foresee any relief. "You called." I said as I approached her.

"Who is she and why don't I know of her?"

I smiled. "Her name is Isabella Swan. I met her the day I returned."

"You seem to have this attachment to her."

"We made an agreement." I simply said.

"It seems so. She stirs something inside you, I can see that. You seem so different around her. Is there a reason?" My mother was always so perceptive, I used to think maybe I got that from her, now…perhaps she taught me well.

"Perhaps."

"Is she the girl?"

"How do you mean?" I asked not understanding her question.

"Is she the girl you're been searching for? She is a maid, I know but I don't think that matters to you. It does not matter to me as long as that lifestyle where you've hurt much more woman than you can count, the lifestyle where you live your life without direction, as long as it ends." They way she said it made me feel so bad, almost like a criminal. In a certain way I guess I was. "If she is, then you had better not let her go."

"I don't have any plans to, I assure you."

"That's good my, son. I'm allowed to call you that?"

"Mother, that's an utterly absurd question. I have no right to deny you that."

She frowned. "Edward I knew this whole time. I knew why he treated you that way and I didn't do a thing. I tried to protect you best I could. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would despise me. Edward, I saw that you suffered and I saw that what your father did turned you into a bad person. You believed that that was the road to take but you are a gentleman at heart."

"It's not your fault." I assured her.

"I knew and I let it continue. I just don't want you to hold a grudge against him. He knew it was a mistake. In the end, he wanted to tell you, he feared he would take the terrible secret to his grave. He made me swear I would tell you if you were too late. Edward he was mistaken and he treated you wrongfully but he loved you. In his own way he loved you, you are his son."

I took a deep breath. "I can't just forget it. I'm so confused, I don't know how to feel. I am mourning his death but I am also angry for what he did." I admitted.

"You have that right."

"I don't know if I should hate him or if I should hate myself." I walk around and people take me as cold hearted but that is not it. As much as I want to deny it I have his blood running through my veins. I owe him life but…what he did was inexcusable. He took all his regret and his anger out on me. It was not my fault. He made me think it was.

"You have time." She whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"

I pulled away. "Of course."

"You love her." It was no question at all, it was a statement. She turned to Bella and I followed her gaze.

She looked so beautiful. Her wavy brown hair put up into a loose bun. Her plump lips, the ones I couldn't wait to taste again, her innocent warm brown eyes were captivating

"Surprisingly so, the girl is everything I ever wanted although she is so far from my grasp."

"You're not one to give up."

"She will be my wife, mother, I know she will."


	10. X

**Part X**

**EPOV (Edward)**

As I made my way to Bella the doors creaked open, it was loud enough to make everyone's head turn. In came in a man I could recognize miles away, Nathaniel Dunbar, my uncle. He was my mother's younger brother, not a year past…thirty eight. At his side was a blonde girl, to every other man she must have been the most beautiful girl there. She stood tall and her hair was down to just above her waist. Her dress was a glimmering black. Surprisingly so, she didn't manage to keep my attention, though her beauty _was_ astounding.

Emmett joined me from behind. "Hmm, our dear uncle has married, once again."

"It seems so."

"Edward, listen, I haven't had a chance to say that –"

"You're sorry." I finished for him. "Don't worry one more person won't make any difference, I'll live. Come let's welcome our uncle and…his wife." From either sides of the room Robert, my mother, Emmett and I approached our guests. Behind me Bella came to my side. "He's my uncle." I informed her.

She almost laughed. I found no humor in my words. "She's my cousin."

On my other side Emmett was pretty shocked. "Really, _you_ are related to _her_?" His voice was implying all but compliment. I scowled. "Sorry. You're related to her?" He changed his tone though it sounded forced. Bella nodded.

We reached them our uncle had already greeted my mother and brother. "Edward, you've engaged…perhaps married." He spoke looking at Bella. The girl's eyes, beside him, widened.

"Not yet but it seems you have, uncle."

He smiled, though it was undecipherable. It wasn't clear it was either was sarcasm or joy. "I have. This is Rosalie Dunbar."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie." Emmett took her hand and kissed it. He held her hand a moment too long. He was hypnotized by her beauty.

"You as well…." She veered off.

"Emmett Wilfred, at your service." I was hoping that his attitude hadn't only shocked me. It would make sense if it did considering my state of mind. I looked around and Robert had an odd look on his face as did my mother, even Bella. My uncle had a look of distaste.

My two remaining cousins joined us as well. George and William. William was still upset with me though not enough not to speak to me. He'd said a word or two. George I hadn't spoken too, I hadn't given him the chance. Nathaniel was neither uncle of George nor William, they simply knew each other from family dinners in London.

Everyone was introduced. "Uncle, this is Isabella Swan, Bella."

I finished introducing her and she gave Rosalie a hug. "She is my cousin." Rosalie informed my uncle.

"Edward might I ask a question?" I nodded. "Is this beautiful girl to be your bride, soon?"

It was a thing about my uncle…he was blunt. "God willing." I replied. Bella's face reddened to a deep scarlet. Everyone had said commentaries under their breath, none of which I acknowledged.

We sat down and made small talk to each other. I noticed something odd with Emmett. He kept eyeing my uncle's wife. This was just like him going after another man's woman. He was that irresponsible thought our family would say that he was a saint compared to me. He had had a couple of women but the ones that he had had not been his for the taking. They were married and he couldn't care a bit, the wrath of their husband didn't trouble him at all.

Eventually I managed to excuse both Bella and I from the gathering. Bella asked once more what was wrong with me and I finally told her I could comply and tell her the truth.

"You're going to tell me?" She made sure.

I sighed. "You're not going to let it go?"

"No."

"Fine let's go."

"Where?"

"My bedroom if you don't mind. It's the only private place. I only want to talk." I promised.

"Is it odd that I trust you?"

I managed to smile. "A little bit. I assure you it's not mistake."

"I hope not." I led her up the stairs and into my room. "It seems a lot nicer in here from last time."

I shrugged.

She took a seat at the foot of my bed. "It's something bad. I can see it in your face."

I took a deep breath. I might as well just spit it out. "The only parent I had remaining died last night. My true mother died years ago and my father was forced to keep me against his will. He called for me and told me this from his deathbed."

She stood up. I might've been too direct but I had to say something. "I cannot imagine what you must feel.." She approached me. Her eyes full of concern. Then she did something quite unexpected. She put her arms around me.

I returned her gesture and put my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. "Thank you." I whispered.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry that might've been a little –"

"No, it was…perfect. The worst part is that I became what he was. I will admit that I have had many women in my bed. I'm not proud of it and I don't think he was either."

"This is why you didn't want to attend."

I nodded. "I'm filled with sorrow, I am, but this man never treated me like a son. I was never good enough and finally I ceased my attempts to please him. I always thought that there was something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way. By the way, this is between you and I. Other than my mother, no one knows.

"Your brother doesn't know?"

"No, Robert doesn't know and I would like it to remain that way. This is something personal for me, I wouldn't want this to be tomorrow's gossip."

"Why did you tell me?"

"I could ask the same kind of question, why would you want to know?"

She looked away from my gaze. "Not sure yet." I questioned her words. "I wish I had an answer to that. I wish I knew why I was here in your bedroom, alone. I wish I knew why I came to you. I wish I knew why I care so much."

"You don't know?"

She shrugged. "This is madness, I know what you'll do to me and yet I'm willing to wait for it."

"I would never do anything to harm you."

"You're not being realistic. I may –" She stopped short.

She was going to say it, I knew she was. "You what? Say it out loud."

"Nothing." She replied quickly. She looked up at me with desperation. I raised my hand to stroke her cheek.

"I would tell you why I care so much but I think you know." Again she released the hold of my gaze. "I'm not afraid to say it."

"It will only complicate things."

"Why?" I challenged.

She scoffed. "You have to see that I don't belong here."

"I don't care what anyone says. Robert wouldn't dare stand in my way and neither would anyone in this household, I wouldn't stand for it. As for the people, they have ther own image of me, I don't care for it but I'll live without their approval. I don't need it, I will never hold the title of Duke of Havenport. I'm a bastard, no one may know it but Robert won't step down, I never expected him to, none of that matters to me."

"It matters to me."

I sighed. "Just stop. Let's change the topic we're not talking about that, I can't even know if you're sincere, you refuse to say it. Let's talk about something else." I did not want to argue with her but all I said was sincere.

"Do I look like a liar?" She said offended.

"You won't say it."

"You believe in god?" She challenged.

"That's not the same thing. This has nothing to do with my belief system."

"Do you?" She pressed.

"To an extent I do."

"Then you have faith." She paused and waited for my answer. I reluctantly nodded. "Then have faith in me, just because I won't say it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Why won't say it?" I questioned.

"Because when I say it, it becomes real." I shot her a puzzled look. "I don't want it to be real, I don't want to be disappointed. I don't want to imagine what will never be. All of this is temporary, what you feel for me is not real. You are worth far more, I cannot offer you what another woman can. You will toss be aside as soon as you realize this."

"Do you really believe that, that I will disappoint you?"

She scoffed. "I have facts, you are not known for being courteous towards women. I know what will happen, I have heard the stories."

She was right, I couldn't deny it. There was that possibility, that I would change my mind. But I don't see that, I don't see myself hurting her…I couldn't bear it. "Then why are you so hell bent on me believing your love for me? If you think I will disappoint you then why do you want me to believe?"

**BPOV (Bella)**

He had asked a great question, one I had no answer for. He was good with words but I knew the truth. I wanted him but I didn't want him to want me because it would make me yearn for something that was so unreachable.


	11. XI

**Part XI  
**

**BPOV (Bella)**

"You're right." I agreed. "We should stop talking about that."

He smiled. "Thought so. Tell me about you, I want to know you the way you know me. You have to admit that you know intrusive things about me. I don't know much about you, almost nothing at all."

"I assure you, I'm nowhere near as interesting."

"You mean you're normal." He said with a chuckle.

I habitually bit my lip. "I guess so."

"Why don't you sit?" He gestured to the head of the bed. I sat and leaned on the headboard. He sat next to me on the other side. One would think that this was disorderly. A woman in another man's bedroom at this time of day was frowned upon. I didn't care what people thought.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I didn't know what to tell him, my life was pretty uneventful.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Not anymore." He waited. "I had an older brother but when I was eight he died, I don't remember him much but I know my father misses him. Now all their hopes are upon me. After his death we moved to Havenport." It was hard to be upset over his death when my memory of his is less and less sharper.

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's been a long time."

"Where did you live before here?"

"The next town over in Hayrick," Hayrick was a town outside of this one, it was one of the hour towns that was governed by the Duke of Havenport. This town could be considered a city quite like London only smaller. Among the towns the duke governed, this was the largest and at the center of his duchy. "My dad had run into some bad business and we lost everything. We used to live decently, nothing that I recall but my mother said we did. I remember being happy, Rosalie and I always had disagreements but we were very good friends and we spent a lot of time together."

"I don't mean to be abrupt but the man you were speaking to, who was he? He looked Spanish."

"Jacob, I met him in London. He came to visit Alice and her family."

He nodded. "He seemed…friendly." Now that wasn't genuine, if I didn't know better I'd think he was jealous.

I hid a smile. "He is but we met under an interesting circumstance. His horse attacked me in the streets on London. I should know better, don't pet things that aren't yours to pet."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. He has good reflexes…pulled me out of the way before his horse stepped all over me."

He looked at me concerned. "Clumsy much."

I gasped. "It was an accident, it could've happened to anybody."

He chuckled. "Of course the horse attacks go up every year, its madness."

I scowled. "It's not funny at all, I liked it better when you cared for my well being than when you are criticizing my stability on my own to feet."

"Both."

"What?" I asked. I didn't get but it wasn't much of a surprise, I don't think very logically at times.

"I always care for your well being and being critical is a flaw of mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Says Mr. Perfect, I'd bet you're good at everything, you don't miss a step."

"Not without effort."

"You are so arrogant."

He seemed unaffected by my insult. In my books arrogance was an insult but apparently our books differed. "Perhaps, though I don't see it as arrogance I see it as confidence."

"Overconfidence is you ask me."

"You may be right."

"How about you, what's behind those green eyes?" I asked. His eyes were simply mesmerizing. I didn't want to look away.

"Not much." He said with a shrug. "I've always lived here. I have only one brother, you know him, he calls himself Duke of Havenport." I giggled. "He's my only brother though not really my brother, I suppose. Charlotte is probably my closest friend that I'm not related too, she was always meant to marry Robert through the years we became friends. You know George and William and Emmett, my cousins. They came to spend the rest of the season with us, here."

"Are you going to stay herein Havenport?" I asked.

"Probably, I don't think I can go back anytime soon."

"Why?"

He shrugged and poured himself a glass of wine. "London has treated me well but I don't want the same things anymore. I don't want to go around embarrassing myself any longer. I've done enough of that."

"At least your family doesn't pressure you to be something that is impossible."

He laughed bitterly. "You'd be surprised. My family wants me to marry and to have kids, to be an honorable man. It's not in my blood, my birth mother was obviously a whore and my father was not much better."

"Edward, don't say that."

"I'm being real, that's the way things are. Robert was raised well and his mother's blood is naturally pure and good. I didn't have such luck." He took another sip from his glass and refilled it. I didn't pay much mind to it but the he ended up drinking so much that his words began to slur together.

It was until the wee hours of the morning that I realized how late it was. The halls were silent, everyone was in bed. I got off the bed and hurried to the door, the movement stirred him in his sleep. Drunk as he was, he was beautiful.

I reached the door and his voice halted me. "Where are you going?"

"It's late, I must go home. My mother knows I have returned."

"She could assume you are with Miss Cullen."

"Edward, I can't stay. You are drunk out of your mind, I have to go."

He followed me out the door, through the hall and down stairs. "How do you suppose you're going to get home? It's late."

"I'll walk."

"It's a long walk, let me wake a driver."

"No!" I said loudly. "This was an innocent time we spent but people won't believe that nothing has occurred and my father will disown me. You don't understand."

"Can you ride a horse?" My heart jumped at the new voice. I turned to find Emmett Wilfred at the base of the staircase. He awaited an answer.

"Yes."

"Sir, may I be of service?" One of the maids appeared in the hall and I knew that was the end of it, there was no way we could keep her mouth shut. She would tell the whole town.

"No." Emmett hissed. "Off you go."

"Yes sir."

He proceeded out to the stables and we followed him.

"Let her take Argo, let her take my horse." Edward managed to say.

"Cousin you are positively useless, go upstairs. I'll saddle the horse for her."

"I'll pick the horse up in the morning. I trust you with her, please –"

"Quiet down, lets not wake any more servants."

He finished saddling the horse and sent me on my way. I was anxious, I had been seen and I was sure that everyone would now by dawn.

I woke up late that morning, my parents had not been awake when I returned. Edward's horse was secured out back. There would be questions and I cringed at the sound of them. I got dressed and I went out the kitchen where my mother was escorting one of her friends out.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was –"

"I thought you had gone home with Alice and this morning I wake up and Mrs. Landry tells me your name is on everyone's tongue. You were seen emerge from Mr. Mason's bedroom and you rode away on his horse."

"Who?"

"No matter who saw you, you were there and that's what incriminates you."

"Mother, it was nothing."

"Retta, who does this horse belong to?" My father came in and was surprised to see me. My mother told him everything and he was filled with anger.

"How dare you be so insolent?"

"Father, it was not my intent. He asked me to join him –"

"In bed, that does not surprise me its your actions that are unbelievable."

"The Duke called for me, he wanted me to accompany his brother –"

"It was your choice to lie in his bed." He hissed.

"Father, I beg you please."

"Silence! I will return this horse and I will make it clear to the Duke himself that Mr. Mason will not tarnish our name, I'm sure he does not approve of his brother's doings. You are never to see him again, you will return to Hayrick with your aunt."

"Charles." My mother interjected.

"Mr. Mason will return to London soon enough and he will forget you and then you may return. My decision is final, you leave as soon as it can be arranged."


	12. XII

**Part XII**

**EPOV (EPOV)**

The morning greeted me with a terrible head ache. I hardly remembered what had happened the night before. Emmett served to refresh my mind. "That's right, she was anxious to return home. She took my horse –"

"Mr. Masen, Mr. Wilfred, I apologize for the interruption but a Charles Swan has come and with him is Mr. Masen's horse, Argo."

There was fear in his eyes. "At what time did you awake this morning?" I demanded.

"Same time as always, Sir."

"What did you see?"

"I did not see a thing." His eyes dropped to the ground

"Liar, who did you tell?"

He did not say a word.

"Speak."

"I mentioned it to my wife, our daughter confirmed that she saw her. I didn't think it would spread around town so quickly. I suppose the rumor fueled the fire kindled yesterday as you walked hand in hand."

"Take Argo back to the stables and remove the saddle." He lingered. "Do as I say, quickly." I walked out to meet Mr. Swan.

"I bid you a good morning sir."

"I've come to return your horse and to demand that you leave my daughter. Her reputation has been lost and it is _your_ doing, you can take nothing more from her. We are poor and humble but I beg you to let us hold on to our dignity. She has been forbidden to see you, may you find a woman to your liking elsewhere."

"Mr. Swan –"

"Good day, Sir." He interjected curtly.

"Mr. Swan, must I remind you where you set foot this fine morning. You are no one to demand a thing of me, not in my home, don't mistake yourself into perceiving me a fool. I'll do as I please."

"She will _not_ go against my word, she was not brought up to be a brute."

"You insult me, Sir."

"As did you when you took my daughter to your bed."

"You think your daughter a whore."

"You've made her one."

"It's a shame you have no faith in her, Bella is as pure as she was when I met her."

"Good morning, gentlemen." Robert's voice resonated behind me.

"Your grace," Mr. Swan replied politely.

"Pardon my boldness but who are you?"

"He is Charles Swan, Miss Swan's father." I explained.

"Mr. Swan, what brings you here?"

Mr. Swan did not reply.

"Edward, explain." He commanded.

"Mr. Swan has come to return my horse. He came up loose last night."

"How kind of you Mr. Swan, Edward may I have a word."

I turned to Mr. Swan. "You have all my gratitude, Sir, Argo is highly valued, and his loss would have been tragic."

"No thanks needed, Mr. Masen, I'll be on my way."

I almost stomped my way inside. Fury boiled within me, he was right. Bella would never defy her father, not even for me. I had completely lost her, there was no way things would change. I could never claim her as my own, her father would never agree to let me have her.

"What have you done?"

"Not a thing, Robert. I've done nothing wrong."

"I could hear your argument from afar, something is the matter."

I sighed, frustrated. "He seems to be under the impression that I violated his daughter."

"Did you?"

"What do you suppose?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"We talked all night, I had a few glasses of wine and lost tract of time. She refused to let me wake a servant and I sent her home with Argo. One of the horse keepers saw her and told his wife, her mouth could not be controlled, it's the gossip around town."

"You baffle me, brother."

"I'm sure that smile will remain on your face when I tell you that I can never see her again."

"Your misfortune does not bring me pleasure. The maid can tame you but she is not a fit wife for you. You must marry soon." I disregarded his last words.

**BPOV (Bella)**

The days passed me by ever so slowly. I rarely talked to my parents. I resented them for not believing me, for denying me Edward. I craved to listen to his voice but I hadn't seen him for days. There was a void that no one could fill but Jacob Santillana seemed to be trying to do his best.

The days soon turned into weeks and then months. All I did was wonder about Edward but he stayed away and sent Emmett, of all people.

"This is not a situation I want to be in but being the good person I am, I have come to tell you that if you wish it Edward will come see you. He wants to see you but will not do anything against your wishes."

"I'm sorry I have put you in this situation, tell him that he needs not to worry about me. I knew that it would end and so did he." I began my way back inside the Cullen's home.

"What of Jacob Santillana? The man escorts you everywhere and he evades the Duke's invitation to dinner. What of him?"

"A close friend."

"More than that, I fear so does and Edward for that matter." With that, he was on his way and I was left to contemplate why I had refused his visit. I wanted to run into his arms and I wanted to him to tell me once more that he felt something for me. I yearned to see him but eventually I saw proof that it was all a fallacy.

Months after I last saw him he managed to repay me for having Jacob as my companion. He began to walk around town with a French girl, she was beautiful and eloquent. She looked perfect next to him. I would never admit it aloud but I envied her so.

"He'll marry her," Jacob whispered to me as I watched her walk into a lace shop with her, hooked to his arm. "Bella, it's already arranged, the whole town knows that."

"I don't know what you speak of."

"Your gaze softens as you look upon him, he does not deserve it."

I dropped my head with shame. He could read me like a book, it was different from the way Edward read me. Edward's very eyes penetrated my soul, he revitalized me.

"Marry me." He said ever so quietly.

I stopped walking and looked at him, panicked. "Stop…I beg you."

"I want a wife, I've been waiting for the right moment to ask but it will never come. I've asked for approval of both your parents and mine."

I scoffed. "Your parents will allow you to marry an English maid."

"I have riches to spare, I have the luxury of choosing my wife, my father is only concerned with Santillana Del Mar, I am his only successor and I will do as I please as long as I promise to care for his land and his people. My family does not look down upon the poor and the working class, we believe that every human deserves the same respect."

"I cannot."

"The Duke has arranged for his brother to be wed to Miss Genevieve Delaflote, daughter of Pier Delaflote. His brother is a fool but he'll never defy his mother, Mrs. Masen of Havenport wishes it to be so."

"You harm my very soul."

He took me in his arms. "He is not worthy of you, he does not look back upon you with fondness. Pardon me if I am too bold but you are one girl lost in the sea of women he's been with. You do not love me but I can wait for you to fall in love with me, I am a patient man."

"I cannot condemn us to a life of regret."

"Listen to me, I believe myself to be an adequate husband, more so than Edward Masen will ever be. Accept my proposal, end my misery. You say you cannot live a life of regret, do not refuse me. Do not wonder what it would've been like, you need not to wonder when you can live it."

My eyes wandered back to Edward and Miss Delaflote. She laughed and he smiled with her. She walked on with him, his back was to me and she took a flower from a basket, Edward paid the woman and Miss Delaflote smile grew wider and she reached up to kiss him.

I tore my gaze away and looked up at Jacob. "I accept."


	13. XIII

**Part XIII**

**EPOV (Edward)**

"Merci, Mr. Masen."

"De rien, Miss Delaflote." I had deluded myself into thinking that this woman could erase the memory of the woman I yearned for. I was sadly mistaken, Miss Delaflote was beautiful, enough to make men envious of me but I was not satisfied.

She reached up kiss my cheek, a bold move on her part. "Pardon me, I…"

"It was nothing." I assured her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, your kiss is kindly appreciated."

She smiled softly. "Not that, I mean you seem interested in something else."

"No, nothing else."

"Are the rumors true, the rumors of the maid?"

"We are not commoners, let's not discuss the town gossip?"

She cleared her throat. "Fair enough, Mr. Masen."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Neither did I. We both know why I am here."

She made me ponder over her purpose here. Her father was a wealthy man who was an acquaintance to my brother and he asked if his daughter could stay a few days. It seemed odd to me but I concluded that there was no conspiracy. I am beginning to think that perhaps I was wrong.

That afternoon, prior to dinner, Robert pulled me aside. We walked through the gardens and he began to speak of irrelevant things.

"Where exactly is this conversation leading?"

"Mother and I have concluded that you are in need of a suitable wife. I understand that the maid was important to you but Miss Delaflote is a worthy woman. The maid seems to be quite interested with the Spanish man. His parents are the Marquess and Marquessa of Santillana del Mar."

"The place we used to go to as kids?" He nodded. "I remember him, vaguely but I do. Why has he told no one he's of Santillana del Mar."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't have the slightest idea, what I do know is that they will soon arrive to see their son wed."

"You mock me."

His face was stern and unmoving. "Not in the least." I took off ahead of him but he followed. "You're a fool." He called out.

I came to a stop and so did he. "I'm a fool for having my own will? Perhaps the concept is foreign to you. You've always done father's will and you have none of your own."

"Don't be insolent brother, it will not benefit you. You'll never receive your inheritance without a wife, our father declared it so."

I trotted forth, not knowing how to respond. He was telling me that I had to marry a woman that could very likely make a suitable wife. The problem was that I saw misery in her future and my own. It was clear that I was never to have the woman I desired but that I was to be unhappy without her. Genevieve Delaflote is a woman that I would have fawned over a few months ago but my eyes do not see quite the same.

I humor her with my company but she can sense that I want to be with another. Robert left me believing that I would do as he commanded. I was not yet sure if I would, if I did it would be because I have decided to not because he has commanded me to. One day or another I would have to marry and move on with my life without her, I suppose Genevieve is as good a wife as any although we are destined to fail, as are all my relationships, it seems.

I arrived home late that afternoon and I walked around the back to avoid encountering my mother and father. Instead, I came across Emmett and the object of his desire, Mrs. Rosalie Dunbar, who I might add nearly fainted when she saw me. "Mr. Masen…I…please, Nathaniel cannot know of this, I beg you. I'll do as you please but he cannot know."

"At ease, Rose, he'll not say a word." Emmett interjected calmly. I did in fact owe him for getting Bella home the last night we spoke to each other.

I sighed. "I don't care for scandals, do as you please for you are the only one who will suffer the consequences, I hope."

"Wait!" She said in a hushed whisper. "I am not some harlot, he is a terrible human being. He beats me and asks of me what I cannot give him. I have never been truly loved by any man until I met Mr. Wilfred, do not judge me for this."

"I am no judge, do not explain yourself to me, you waste your time." I gave her a curt nod and proceeded through the kitchen door, surprising the cook and the maids.

Emmett followed in behind me. "What's happened?"

I shrugged. "She's to be wed to Jacob of Santillana del Mar."

His brow arched. "_The_ Santillana del Mar."

"His one and only son has chosen his wife, as we speak the Marquess and his wife are on their way to meet her. I, on the other hand, have to propose the French girl."

"Under whose command?"

"My brother and my mother have plotted against me."

Just thinking of how they plotted against me kindled a fire within me. My mother meant well and only desired to fulfill my father's wished but Robert seemed to enjoy all of this.

"Will you marry her?" Emmett asked.

"I've lost her, Emmett. Bella is far beyond my reach, perhaps she does not feel for me the way I feel for her. In any case she's obviously accepted Santillana's proposal, an action which speaks for itself." I retreated to the library, everyone was attending to their business and I was alone. I began to play the piano. I hadn't done so in months. Music brought me a great joy. Unfortunately, it was not a joy that could overcome my grief.

"You play beautifully." A soft whisper said behind me.

I cleared my throat. "I've lost practice." I replied to Miss Delaflote. She stood at the doorway gazing dreamily at me. Her hazel eyes seemed to melt with my notice. This was definitely one sided, she was far too enthusiastic.

"My brother informed me of the purpose of your visit."

She blushed and dropped her gaze from me. "My father thought it a good match, I was not one to object to it, I'm glad he chose you."

"Oh?"

"You don't remember me, I know but we met on many occasions, dinners, parties, things of that sort. Obviously you don't want to marry me but you have been told that you must."

"Come." I gestured to the empty side of the piano bench. "The only woman in the world I wish to marry has accepted to marry another. This has nothing to do with you, you are pleasant and beautiful."

"It's not enough." Her voice cracked and tears ran down her cheeks. Crying in general made me anxious and nervous, I did not know how to handle it. The worst part was that in this situation, I was the cause of it. "I have fancied you from the beginning and I deluded myself into thinking that you would feel the same way. I suppose it is too much to ask for, I have been trampled by the maid."

"Do not call her that." I interjected angrily.

"What now, what are we to do?"

"I'll marry you if you'll have me."

"You've settled for me, I see."

"I will not press the matter any further." I stood and began to walk away.

She followed me out. "You speak as if it were a choice. My father has told me that this has already been arranged. I'll marry you whether I wish it or not."

"I have one condition. We will leave England and live in the place of your choosing."

She looked up at me puzzled. "You want to leave England."

"As soon as it can be arranged."

..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

I despised Havenport, I despised my family for coercing me to ask Genevieve Delaflote to marry me. I did not have any options. I wouldn't acquire my inheritance if I did not marry. I would be dependent on my brother and my mother and that would be worse than anything. I would be miserable, there was no way to avoid it but I would pleasure Robert and stay to let him witness my sorrow.

I wanted Bella to tell me that she had chosen to marry Santillana. I wanted to hear it from her lips and that way I wouldn't feel as rotten for marrying Genevieve. It turned out that I still felt horrible for what I was doing and nothing would change that. Bella spoke to me briefly and said nothing of note. She said she'd marry Santillana and that was that.

Even with Genevieve at my side, there was a void that she would not fill. I decided to try my hand at another woman. I was already wretched person, one more or one less would not make a difference.

Her name was Emily Johnson, she lived in Hayrick. I had found comfort with her, for months I saw her more than I saw my own brother. I could find peace with her which was something I could not find at home with Genevieve. The peace was only momentarily but I very much enjoyed it.

"Edward, my love, you'll not leave me tonight, will you?" Emily whispered.

I shrugged. "It's late but I've nothing left to go home to."

She smiled and laid her head on my bare chest. "It gets so lonely here at night." She pressed her lips to my chest. "I wish you were always my companion."

"I wish you were mine."

"Don't play."

"I say this earnestly."

"What about the French girl?"

"There's nothing beneath her beauty, no depth…nothing but disillusion, I fear."

"Yet she will be your wife?"

I took a deep breath. "I suppose so."

"Soon you'll leave for France, you'll abandon me."

"Don't worry. I'll leave you something to hold you up for a while."

She sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. "I don't want your money, I seldom accept anything from you, and you know that to be true."

"Why is that?"

"You don't feel for me what I feel for you, your money taints my love. I'd rather scrub floors and wash laundry till my hands bled than take your money."

"You're a fool."

"Does she know about me?" Emily asked abruptly. I inquired as to who she spoke of. "Both of them."

"Genevieve knows me well enough, she knows but never speaks about it. As for Bella, she is no longer part of my life. She will soon marry Santillana and I shall leave for France never to see her again, I suppose by the time I return she will be gone to Spain."

"Your heart yet beats for hers." She whispered softly.

I did not answer.


	14. XIV

**Part XIV**

**BPOV (Bella)**

Jacob promised we would be wed in England and we would stay at least a year after our wedding. It was all the same to me. Edward was to leave in December, just days after my wedding. He was to leave for France with his bride to be. He'd come and demanded I told him myself that I was to marry Jacob. I received him as coldly as I could. I knew that if I let myself I would fall into his arms once more.

The Duke and his family, including Edward, were invited to the wedding. I didn't expect him to show up yet it didn't cease to worry me. The root of my current anxiety was Jacob's family. They were arriving here from Spain for the wedding. I never met them before and as much as he said they approved of me, I didn't believe it. Jacob said it himself, his family had riches to spare.

Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You don't have to worry about my father and mother, I promise you that."

I looked down at the dress I was "suggested" to wear, I was forced. It was worse than the dresses Alice had lent me. I wasn't this kind of person and somehow I had become one, rather quickly.

It was easy to spot the Santillana family when they arrived. It was his parents and two sisters. The younger sister ran up to him. He released me and embraced her. I wasn't sure what they were saying but she already seemed like a nice girl, she was only around twelve.

"This is my younger sister, Adela."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bella."

"So I've heard. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Her English had a thick Spanish accent but she English very well.

Behind her was who I supposed was his other sister. She was tall and thin, dark hair and a very stern look on her face. "That is Lea my other sister." She didn't make a move to greet me. I knew she hated me, I didn't know why but I knew that she did.

Jacob scowled at introduced me to his parents. "My darling, how are you?" His mother said softly.

"Very glad to meet you." I smiled, not quite earnestly. I didn't know to act around them, I had to be cautious. I wanted things to be okay, we were going to be married soon, I had to get along with his family. It proved to be a difficult task. His parents liked me enough and so did his youngest sister, Adela. She was a sweet girl but her sister, Lea, was not. She did not like me in the least.

"Lea –"

She stopped me with a piercing glare. "I'm not impressed but what can be expected from a maid. Brother you've gone mad."

Jacob turned to her and spoke to her angrily in what I could only assume to be Spanish. His mother took Lea to the carriage.

"I apologize for her, she's not very pleasant."

"Why is that?" I dared to ask.

"It's cliché I suppose. She fell in love with a servant's son. When my parents found out, they sent him and his father away."

"She hates that I'm a maid and that your parents have allowed it."

He shrugged. "She is enraged but there is reason behind their decision. I am the only male heir but Adela and Lea must marry to survive, their inheritance will be given to their husbands but it is not something that will offer her the life she is used to. She must marry a man who can offer her that life."

"It's not fair."

"Bella –"

"That's proof that I don't belong with you. You should marry some one who likes you. I am not even remotely accustomed to this life –"

He held his finger to my lips. "We've discussed this, we'll speak of it no more. I do have news that might not please you."

I waited, wondering what ever he could mean.

"The Duke has invited us once more to dinner. This time I could not refuse, we must attend."

I sighed, defeated. The day would have come eventually. Jacob and Edward would dine together and I would be engulfed with shame and guilt.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I sat at breakfast, my mother had requested I join them. I hated being anywhere near Robert. I could not hate my mother but I could hate Robert, it was almost easy.

"How are the plans for the wedding Edward, do we have a date?" my mother asked.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Genevieve cleared her throat. "We were thinking March, Jasper Hale recently married and…Mr. Santillana will have his wedding in a week."

I slid out of my chair and went out to the stables. I would not sit there as they silently mocked me. The man was robbing me of the woman I loved. Genevieve chased after me. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong, I despise that man and yet you bring him up so casually. His very name mocks me."

"I put up with so much but I will not allow you to reprimand me for something so ridiculous. It was a mere fact not an attempt to mock you."

"I never asked you to put up with anything."

"I know that you go off with a woman every night. I stay up waiting for you and there are days you don't return and when you do you reek of rum and women. I don't deserve that."

"Walk away. Leave me, I never asked you to stay by my side." I mounted Argo and rode off towards Hayrick.

After I ended my time with Emily I returned that night for dinner, against my better judgment. Robert met me on the way in. "The Marquess and his wife will join us tonight."

"The Marquess."

He nodded curtly. "The Marquess of Santillana del Mar."

"His father is a Marquess, I never would have known it." I muttered. "Don't expect me to show up."

"You will because that's what I ask of you, I will not have you argue. Miss Delaflote is in the garden, you should speak to her." I asked him why. "It's not her fault that things turned out this way. Her father wanted a husband for her, she didn't choose you nor did she know of the maid and of your behavior."

I was becoming the man I hated the most, my father. "Fine." I walked out to find her and surely I found her whimpering under a tree. My heart softened at the sight, I was not dead inside by any means but I deemed it pointless to approach her. She hated me. She didn't want to see me. Instead I went out to the stables and groomed Argo, it had been a long day.

"Mr. Edward." The man had been working for us since I was a child, he still called me Mr. Edward. He had trouble calling Robert, "your grace" or anything of that nature. He and his wife have been around our entire lives, this man taught me how to ride a horse.

"Yes, Sam."

"Is something the matter?"

I scoffed. "Everything is the matter, nothing has gone right. I have taken my misery and given it to a woman does not deserve it."

"You were always a good boy, your father might have never recognized it but you have more heart than your brother. You might have stopped acting upon it but you always took others feelings into consideration, it's something your brother lacks."

"That doesn't help me. Robert has a charm and the people love him, I have a reputation, a terrible one at that." I left him in the stables and took a stroll around the stream nearby. It was a quite place, lined with trees. As a child I found refuge in a small clearing, I stopped going after I turned thirteen I stopped going and I never found it again. I secretly searched for it but never made any progress.

"Mr. Masen," Claire, the young maid called. "Sir, your mother asks me to remind you of tonight's dinner."

I approached her. "Tell my mother that she may rest easy, I'll do as she asks."

I decided that I had no energy left to rebel against her. It didn't benefit me in any way. I went up to my room to prepare for the dinner and anxiously waited their arrival. My heart pounded when I saw her but she didn't as much as raise her eyes to meet mine.

"Edward Masen, young grown into a wonderful man." The Marquessa was obviously not aware of my relations with Bella. "Your bride to be…"

"Miss Genevieve Delaflote," I took Genevieve's hand. "She shall be my bride soon."

"Your father would be pleased, Miss Delaflote is a beauty." The Marquess interjected.

Robert cleared his throat. "Dinner is served, shall we?"

Everyone filed in. The table was large enough to accommodate Robert and Charlotte, my mother, my three cousins, my uncle Nathaniel and his wife, the Marquess, the Marquessa, Santillana and Bella. It was quite an ordeal, if I might say. There seemed to be tension at the table, all the small talk was nearly forced. I refused to speak to Santillana. Bella refused to speak to me. Emmett didn't even look at our Uncle Nathaniel. His wife couldn't lift her eyes, her guilt was too great. William and George spoke in hushed voices about how this was a disaster in the making. My mother was uneasy as she spoke to the Marquessa, she frequently glanced over to Bella. She looked as if she wanted to speak to Bella but did not. Genevieve was a quite as a mouse, she was extremely angry at me and only spoke to Santillana. I suppose she did it to bother me but I was much too occupied to care eventually she accomplished her purpose.

"Genevieve." I hissed. "That's enough small talk. I know why you are doing this."

"Stop gazing at her. I am not a fool, your eyes are glued to her."

I gritted my teeth. "Do not attempt to reprimand me, I will not have it."

"Mr. Santillana," She said softly. "How do you like England?"

He shrugged. "It's different, perhaps I miss Spain but I've found more than I ever expected here in England. How about yourself?"

"Pardon my boldness but England is not for me. France is my home and I yearn to return to it."

"So we will," I added. "It won't be long until you return to England with me."

"You will stay for my son's wedding." The Marquessa inquired.

"I –"

"I'll hear nothing of it, I expect to see you there."

"We would be delighted to attend the wedding." Genevieve interjected.

I took a deep breath, attempting to keep my composure.

"I expect to see you Edward, you and your beautiful bride to be."

I wanted to tell her that I didn't want to go, that I wouldn't go but Genevieve had already agreed to it. There was no way to enjoy what was left dinner. I excused myself from tea to get some fresh air.

As I reached the door I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find Bella. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have to go," she whispered. "I beg you please don't this because you feel you must."

"You don't want me to attend."

She bit her lip. "You may do as you please."

"It's not what I asked. Do you truly want to marry him or are pressured into doing it? Bella," I reached up to caress her. "I would put a halt to this in a second. If you asked me to, I would march out there and reveal to everyone that you are mine and that I will never let you go."

"No," She pulled away from me. "You have her. She –"

"Edward, I was wondering where you'd run off to." Genevieve's soft voice interrupted. She smiled sweetly. I knew her well enough to know that she was not sincere in the least.

"Pardon me, I…was…I'll you two alone." She turned on her heel and left before I could object.

Genevieve's smile turned into a frown. "How dare you? How dare you speak to her behind my back, while I'm under the same roof?"

"I've said it once and I'll say it once more, do not reprimand me, I'm not a child. I'll do as I please and I will not censor my behavior for you."


	15. XV

**Part XV**

**EPOV**

As Bella's wedding approached me, I had yet to make my decision. I wanted to see, with my very eyes, that there was nothing left for me to do. I needed proof that Bella and I could not be and so ultimately I decided I would say my farewells and then flee to France.

The day before the wedding I went to Hayrick. I respected Emily enough to give her a proper goodbye. I stood outside her door and it opened before I could knock. She greeted me with a smile. "I heard your horse come up."

"May I come in?"

Her smile quickly faded. "You're leaving." She breathed.

"Don't cry, I beg you. I will miss you with all my heart but I can't stay in England anymore. If I had a choice, I would move out here with you. Genevieve and I are destined for failure. Bella is happily marrying Santillana."

She tried to hold it together but she was not successful. "You should go, don't make this longer than it should be." She brushed her lips against mine. "I will never forget you Edward Masen." She was very uneasy. "I…I…"

"Emily you knew it would happen."

"I…Edward you…it's late, you should go." She turned around and covered her face with her hands.

"Emily is something else wrong?"

"No, just go."

I did as she asked me but I suspected that there was something else that was wrong.

**BPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked. Jacob had walked me through town because he said he had a surprise.

"Home."

I wasn't sure how to take the comment. Up until this day Jacob had been living with the Cullens and I in my home.

"Look up ahead." I looked over to where he gestured and I came across a large beautiful house. It was breathtaking. There was a large gate and through it I could see a beautiful garden and stable in the rear.

I followed him to the gate. He opened it and led me in. To my surprise there were people there. Most were women who cleaned. "I can't fathom why you would think I needed a place like this."

"This is our home, I don't want any objections. Please me by enjoying it. The house is in decent condition and it will be ready by tomorrow."

"It's entirely too large."

"Don't think about that. I asked Mr. Hale to bring his wife to accompany you, here they are now." Just on cue, a carriage pulled up and Alice stepped out.

She'd been away for a couple of weeks after her wedding. "Bella!"

"Alice you're back."

"I would never miss my friend's wedding." She looked around. "This is beautiful, Jacob has great taste, I must admit." She began her way inside. "You know you want to see it."

I followed her in and I felt more and more guilty. I didn't deserve this in the least. Alice and I toured the house and of course I liked it but I would never truly enjoy it.

The wedding day arrived all too quickly. The morning was busy and before I knew it I was on my way to the church. I wanted to burst into tears, I wanted to run away from it all but I didn't. I knew what I had to do.

I began to truly panic when the church doors opened and all the people turned to face me. The aisle seemed a thousand times longer than it really was.

Jacob took my hand when I reached him and I took the liberty to glance back at the crowd. My heart nearly dropped when I saw Edward in the back row next to Genevieve Delaflote. I could not concentrate on what was being said, all I could I do is dream of this ending.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Jacob Santillana as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

I swallowed the knot in my throat. I knew what I wanted to say but I knew what I had to say. "I do." I said with as much certainty as I could.

"Do you Jacob Santillana take Isabella Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He replied with not a hint of hesitation.

"If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."


	16. XVI

**Part XVI**

**EPOV (Edward)**

"If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone shifted nervously in their seats. Robert eyed me from across the aisle. Emmett cleared his throat. Even Genevieve reacted, her grip on my hand tightened around mine. To their dismay I would not say a word. I would not dare to deprive her of what she wanted. I asked her more than once if it's what she wanted and she made it clear that it was.

I looked up and she locked eyes with me. She was as expectant as everyone else.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I looked over to him but he did not move, he simply held my gaze. I wanted him to say something. I wanted him to take me away with him. I wanted him to stand up and say something to stop this marriage.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I took a deep breath, finally I stood and gasps filled the room. I didn't say anything I simply left the room. I was wrong. I couldn't bear to watch her slip away.

**BPOV (Bella)**

Edward stood and I stopped breathing but all he did was leave. He said nothing. I looked up to Jacob who smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." With his words tears managed to escape me, but I smiled for everyone's sake.

He put his hands on either side of my face and he pressed his gentle lips to mine. "I love you." He whispered.

"Me too." I lied.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I heard the crowd clap with joy and there it was. I was done. There's not turning back from a marriage. Genevieve approached me. "Are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"I…I don't have an answer."

"Edward you shouldn't have come."

I ran my hands through my hair. "You didn't give me a choice."

"I'm sorry, I was just so upset but I am sorry."

There was nothing to be said of the matter, it was all very clear. I would leave England and forget these past few months. "We should go. We would want to miss the ship."

She nodded. "I'm not as malicious as you think I am. Please forgive me."

"We must leave now." I took her hand and tried to slip out the doors but I was not successful.

"Edward, be so kinds as to excuse yourself before you leave." My mother suggested. I parted from her without a word but my mother was not easily discouraged. "This is for the best."

"Obviously." I approached the Marquess and Marquessa who were still with Santillana and his wife.

"Congratulations." I muttered. "Unfortunately I cannot stay, our ship fro France leaves within a couple of hours and we cannot miss it."

**BPOV**

Edward left the scene as soon as he could manage. I saw him exit with the French beauty at his side. I knew I would never see him again. I didn't think he would ever return.

The rest of the night was dull. I didn't care for anything around me. I only wanted to go home and sleep but I knew that that night I would have a duty to fulfill.

"Congratulations cousin," Rosalie said with a smile. She successfully avoiding her husband and searching for Mr. Wilfred. "Jacob is a great man."

"Nathaniel was just the same, where are you now?"

She cleared her throat. "Nathaniel Dunbar and Jacob Santillana are nothing alike. Nathaniel is a terrible human being, I will never forget what he's done to me and the way he's treated me. You cannot blame me for wanting something more."

"You play a dangerous game. Mr. Wilfred will pay for what you are doing, his uncle will tear him apart. "

"Don't lecture me, had I met him before I married Nathaniel I would have never accepted Nathaniel's proposal. I'm ambitious but I feel and I love, I would have never condemned myself to a life like that."

"What are you saying?" I demanded.

She shrugged. "I'm saying you did this to yourself and it's no one's fault but your own. You could have had the love of your life and you made the choice to let him go to France."

I could not believe she had just said a thing like that. It was so insensitive.

That night, as terrified as I was, I was prepared to do what a wife is expected to do. This is not the way I expected for it to happen but I suppose that nothing ever goes as planned. I walked down the cool hall and entered the room hesitantly.

The door was closed behind me by the maid and I was left alone with Jacob. He half dressed and I in a night gown. He smiled and I tried to do the same. My smile was obviously not very convincing, he approached me, concerned and cupped my face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm…yes."

Unsure, he bent down and kissed me. I tried my hardest to be convincing but as he toppled over me, I lost composure and began to flinch away from his touch. "Bella what is this?"

"I'm sorry…I….I'm scared." I whispered.

"If you don't want to do this, it's okay."

I scoffed. "It's not okay."

"I promised I would be patient and I will keep true to it. We will make love when you desire, not a moment before."

"You don't have to do this."

"I want you to love me and I'm willing to wait for you to do so."

**Please, review.**

**~Toodles.**


	17. XVII

**Part XVII**

**EPOV **

Months passed and the New Year arrived. I had yet to return to England, France was awful but I wouldn't return. I would drink myself to my grave. In France I knew no one, I didn't even know the language well enough to communicate with anyone. I stayed indoors for the better part of my time there. I had no where to go, no one to meet, I had nothing.

"Edward," Genevieve said timidly. She turned out to be very sweet but still extremely shallow. I could not speak to her about things that I spoke to Bella about, she didn't quite understand. "Please…I don't know what to do."

"I don't understand."

"You hate it here, you don't do anything. You hardly speak to me, what am I doing wrong?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Nothing at all."

"Do I repulse you that much? I cannot live this way, you are not yet my husband and we live a life of such distaste." She paused to catch her breath. "How can I please you, I try so hard but nothing seems to satisfy you. From the day you arrived all you do is ride your horse, the rest of the time you spend in here."

"I cannot fake love or happiness."

"You are like a child whose toy has been taken away."

"You're wrong. The truth is that I despise you. You were thrust upon me and it's in my blood to rebel and I cannot do so. I cannot walk away from all of this when I yearn to leave this wretched place."

"Do it." She whispered. "Just go, walk away."

"What?"

"Just go back to England. It's obvious that we are miserable, this will never work. You despise me and I cannot live with a man who is irrevocably in love with another woman."

"Genevieve," I muttered with astonishment. "I don't think I really understand."

"You love the maid more than anything in this world, all these months have served you nothing. Your devotion is very much in tact. Leave me. I shall not want to see you here in the morning." She left me alone and I began to gather my things. It was as if I had received an epiphany. All these months I had spent here alone and useless in all aspects. Perhaps I could not have her now but I would not let him win her love, even now I know it belongs to me. She belongs to me, I will never cease to love her.

I was done gathering my things within the hour and I called up a servant to take them down to a carriage. "Sir might I ask why you are leaving in the dead of the night?"

"You may not inquire a thing." Genevieve interjected coldly. "In the morning when my father asks where Sir Edward has gone you say nothing because I have demanded it."

"As you wish Miss."

He loaded the things onto a carriage and sent another servant with me. "Bring the horse back once he has boarded." She added as she headed inside.

I stopped her before she reached the door. "I would like to apologize for what I have done to you. I never meant to bring you any harm. What I said is inexcusable, I truly do not think of you that way. I'm angry that for the first time I…my brother is a force to recon with, I suppose he isn't a bad person but he likes to do things his way and he pays no mind to what others think. He's forced me to do as he pleases and I cannot stand do it."

"Just go, I wish you best even if I never see you again."

I nodded and mounted the horse.

**BPOV (Bella)**

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I muttered.

Hannah, the maid walked in. "Mrs. Hale is waiting for you downstairs, Miss Santillana has welcomed her in."

I put my shoes on and went down stairs.

"Bella!"

I forced a smiled. "How's the baby?"

"Growing." She laid her hand on her stomach. "Soon Jasper won't let me out the house."

"My brother will be having tea in an hour." Lea muttered. "I'll be leaving now." She wasn't much for conversation.

"How have you survived with her all these months?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're so unhappy." She whispered sadly. "Bella, I don't understand why. Does he treat you badly?"

I scoffed. "No, I don't know. I can't stop thinking about him. He's been gone for months. He's supposed to get married soon."

"I can hardly believe this. He is a good man and yet you wallow, you mourn for a man that is probably already married."

I was insulted, she didn't understand. "You're welcome to stay for tea." I proceeded to go to the kitchen. I found comfort there, when Jacob was out I was left with his sisters. Adela was only two years younger than Jacob and she had made her own friends. I was sure she's particularly fond of William Narrinton. Lea, on the other hand was very committed to making my life impossible.

"Mrs. Santillana your husband doesn't like you doing housework." The cook said.

"My husband isn't here, is he?"

"Hmm, what else do you do while I'm gone?"

I whirled around and Jacob stood at the doorway of the kitchen. "I was just checking on tea."

"I think they can handle tea." He took my arm and led me out to the garden. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh."

"We're going to London in a month for the Queen's Ball."

I nodded. "It sounds great."

"Bella, could – Alice, good morning."

She smiled. "Good Morning."

"I'm going to see how the tea is going."

"Bella." Jacob interjected. "We need a moment."

"I don't think we do. I'm sorry that I'm not the ideal wife. I'm a disappointment, it's obvious. This wasn't my idea of marriage either."

"What is it that makes you so miserable? Is it that I'm not Edward Masen? I hope you realize that he's long gone. He's in France, married to Genevieve Delaflote."

"He asked me go away with him, the night we had dinner, he asked me to let him walk into the living room and pronounce his love for me."

He clenched his jaw. I knew I had just made him extremely angry. "You should've said yes, while you had the chance." He hissed.

**EPOV (Edward)**

Five days after I left Genevieve I arrived to the port city. I decided I wasn't ready to return to Havenport and I stayed in the city for almost a month. It was well spent. No one knew who I was and no one had any opinion of me. I was free to roam the town as I pleased. I enjoyed the city but eventually I had to return, no one knew a thing of me. Genevieve thought I was in England and my family thought I was in France. I was still in France but not yet married as they thought. I warned them that when I married I wouldn't inform them, no one would be invited. My mother was devastated to say the least but I was still sore and everyone knew that.

It took a couple of day from my departure to arrive to Havenport. When I disembarked I was immediately recognized by Sam. "Mr. Edward you've returned. Just in time for the Queen's Ball." It was the perfect reception, the perfect place to meet Bella. Santillana would be there and so would anyone of importance.

"I have, you must not tell anyone nor will ask question of why I've returned."

"You've no ring."

I nodded curtly. "No questions, Sam. Come board the carriage, you tell me of what's occurred in my absence." I told the driver to take me home and on the way I urged Sam to tell me everything he knew.

"Your mother has grieved your absence, even your brother mentions you nostalgically. They wish you had told them the date of your wedding, they long to see you."

"They shall see me now. What's happened around town, anything of note?"

He paused. "I suppose there is one person you wish to know of." I waited. "She's unhappy Mr. Edward. I see her from time to time, the smile I saw when she was with you is no more. There are rumors –"

"Rumors? What sort of rumors?"

"It's been months. There is no sign of a child."

"That means nothing. My brother has no heir. He's been married for three years. Just because they have not conceived a child –"

"Mr. Hale is soon to have an heir, they've only been married for a couple of months longer.

"The servants say their sheets have been clean since the first night. They say he's not had her, they hardly sleep in the same room." I'd be a liar if I said this wasn't grand news. I was nearly giddy, it appeared that their marriage had not been consummated.

The carriage went through the gates and I got off as soon as it reached the entrance. "Sam have someone take my things up to my room." I entered the door and no one seemed to be around. In the back window I caught a glimpse of William and a girl whom I didn't know. Her hair was a charcoal black. She was young from what I could tell.

It was time for tea, perhaps the family was out in the garden. I went out to investigate and my mother was the first who saw me. "Edward! My son." She embraced me with a hug and numerous kisses. "Oh, Edward."

"Mother, I'm perfectly fine, put your worries to ease."

"You're heartless, a terrible person. You let no one attend your wedding, not even your mother."

I was a mute. No one knew that there was no wedding.

"Where is your wife? Has she come with you?"

"Mother, let's sit down." How I could I bear to tell her that I defied her. "I must confess something to you."

"What is it?"

"Genevieve and I did not get married. She and I called off the wedding a month ago."

She was shocked beyond words.

"A month ago," Charlotte repeated. "Where have you been?"

"A port city in France. Mother, you forced me to promise her I would be her husband and you know that I do no put up a good pretense. I cannot fake love, you and Robert –"

"She's married Edward, I do not want to hear anything regarding you and her. She is a married woman and you've trampled your name far too many times. I will not protect you against Mr. Santillana." My mother interjected. I almost laughed, I didn't need to be protected from him.

"I do not accept that. I did not return because I wanted to fight about this. I returned because I have yet to accept my fate. I will do as I please, as I've always done. If it is necessary I will find another situation –"

"Don't overreact, Edward. Miss Delaflote was my attempt of changing your life. I wanted you to marry and to start a family but I underestimated your stubbornness."

I sat down and looked out into the garden and William and the girl remained. "Who is she?"

"Adela Santillana –"

"His sister, is it the older or the younger?"

"The younger, they're both here in town. Their parents returned to Spain days after the wedding. His sisters are staying for a few months."

"William likes her."

"She likes him." Charlotte added. "She's here almost every day."

"What is this I hear of the Queen's Ball?" I asked.

"The King is having a reception in the Queen's honor, it's her birthday. Miss Santillana is a debutante for the Queen."

William looked up surprised, he brought Adela with him. "You're back. Where's –"

"I didn't get married, Genevieve is in France where she will be staying." I turned to Adela. "Miss Santillana, how are you?"

"Well."

"Hmm, I have business to attend t, be sure to say hello to your brother for me."


	18. XVIII

**Part XVIII**

**BPOV (Bella)**

"Bella are you ready?" Jacob asked as he knocked on the door.

I didn't reply, I opened the door and walked past him. I was equally upset with him as he was with me. I didn't want to go but he'd already agreed to it, we _had_ to show up.

"It's going to be a long ride to London." He muttered.

I went down the door where the carriage awaited outside. I got in, not waiting for Jacob. He was right, I had to admit. The ride was long and silent. Even with Adela and Lea, it was tense. I had believed that Adela liked me but she wouldn't speak to me. It was as if she was hiding something. I wasn't sure what it was but it _was_ something.

We arrived to a hotel where we got ready. Again, we did not speak or rather I did not speak.

"Bella."

I did not respond.

"Fine, as you please. We have nearly arrived."

The carriage arrived to St. James Palace. Adela and Lea left me and went to mingle. I was left with Jacob who soon left me alone. His excuse was to go talk to acquaintances.

I lingered in the foyer and I saw Rosalie enter followed by her husband, the Duke and Duchess. William, George and Emmett were there too. Behind them I caught a glimpse of the familiar unnatural bronze hair. I walked through the crowds but he was gone. I stopped and regained composure.

"Bella!" I snapped my head up and Rose stood before me.

She had parted from her husband and walked me into the ballroom. "Have you seen a ghost?"

I shook my head fervently. "I have seen worse."

"If you speak of Edward, he is no ghost at all. He arrived from France yesterday, shocked everyone, I might add. I'm surprised you didn't know, Adela was there when he arrived." I thought back to yesterday and realized that Adela and Jacob stepped out to talk, Jacob returned with a grave face but I thought nothing of it. These days Jacob was always grave. I now knew that he didn't want me to know that Edward was back.

"I don't think we should – "

"Who do you think you are talking to? I know you want to see him. He told me to tell you to meet him in that terrace over there. I'll leave you to it."

I was unsure of what to do. If I met with Edward I didn't know what I would say or what I would do. I wouldn't be able to help myself. Rosalie left me, she was in search of Emmett. She thought it was the only public place they would enjoy each others company. Nathaniel wouldn't allow them near each other because he was suspicious of their relationship.

Once again I was left alone. I was going to wait until the debutante were presented but a waiter came to me. "Mrs. Santillana." He inquired.

"Yes."

"I was told to inform you that a Mr. E.M. is waiting for you at the terrace."

I sighed. "I trust Mr. E.M. kindly asked for your discretion." He nodded. "He paid you?"

"I must tend to my work."

I nodded curtly and began to make my way towards the terrace. It was dark and it looked desolate. "I didn't think you'd come." My heart skipped a beat and I began to retreat. He caught my arm and pulled me towards him, gently. "Did you miss me?" He asked

"Where is your wife?" I whispered.

He smiled and stepped closer to me. I took a step back and my back was against the wall. He didn't halt, his face was so near mine our lips nearly met. "You look so grave, smile. I didn't come back all the way from France to see your frown."

"I can't be here. He suspects something like this would happen, it's the reason he didn't tell me you were here."

He smiled and pulled away. "The man surprises me. I sent my regards with his sister. I never dreamed he'd keep it from you."

"I am so unhappy, Edward I am miserable. I begin to resent him."

"I love you Bella and it hasn't changed."

"You are married."

He chuckled. "Who told you that?"

"You left with a woman whom you proposed to."

"Did you hear of a wedding?" I shook my head. "I haven't married anyone. I couldn't bear to do to you what you've done to me."

"I didn't have a choice."

He scoffed. "I didn't either. I have not a cent to my name, everything I have is because of my brother and my mother. Had I married her, I would have received my inheritance. My mother told me that I had to do it, I went to France with her and I was ready to accept my future but she called it off. She hated me for the way I treated her. I was cold and indifferent."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He looked puzzled. "At the wedding," I explained. "Why didn't you object?"

"You told me not to, you didn't want me to."

"How so?"

"You made it clear, you chose him." He closed the space between us. "Did anything change between us?"

"In these months have you been with a woman, any woman."

He didn't hesitate. "Yes, one. For a couple of months but not since I left for France. Don't look so surprised. It's my nature and I've tried my hardest to repress it, to change who I am. I don't like the person I've become, I want to be a good person and it starts with being honest with myself. I want you to be my wife and Santillana will not stand in my way." He pressed his lips to mine for a second I forgot who I was.

His lips were as sweet as the first day I tasted them. "Stop, I beg you."

"Why?"

"I'm married, Edward. I'm married and that can't be changed."

"I can't say that I'm surprised by what I see." I whirled around Jacob glared at me, he was disgusted by what he saw. "We're leaving now." He grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me away from Edward.

"Stop, you're hurting me."

He did not even look my way, he only held my arm tighter. "Stay away from her." He warned.

"Jacob." I whimpered.

"You're hurting her." Edward interjected. "Let go of her."

Again he didn't react. He turned around and dragged me along with him. Suddenly he stumbled back and he released my arm. I could not explain what was going on before me. The were fighting, hitting each other anyway they could. They were on the floor, hurting each other. "Stop!" I yelled. As soon as I opened my mouth Jacob punched Edward in the jaw, he groaned silently and I saw a drip of blood run down his chin.

"Jacob! Stop, we're leaving, just stop." They both returned to their feet and I saw that Jacob raised his hand again. I couldn't bear to see Edward hurt and I found myself stepping between them. Within a matter of seconds I was on the floor and my face ached like never before.

Edward dropped to the floor beside me. "Have you lost your mind?" He cupped my face and took a look at my face. "I can handle your beast of a husband." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Get up." Jacob hissed.

"No."

"Edward, stop. He's my husband, I have to go." I pulled away from him and got to my feet.

"If you hurt her –"

"Don't ever come near her again." Jacob muttered and he pushed me into the ballroom. He took me up out to the carriage and rode with me to the hotel room.

"This is not my fault, it's not all my fault."

I scowled. "I hate you."

"You kissed him, its more than has happened between us lately. You betrayed me by defending him."

"You've changed. You married me knowing I was in love with him, unconditionally. I've told you once and twice again that I would be intimate with you, if that's what you wanted. I never denied you that."

"I shouldn't need to rape my wife to get what I want. I wouldn't do that to you or to anyone. Do you blame me for wanting a woman willing to be mine? I'll warn you now, if I see you near him ever again we leave to Spain, immediately and you'll never see him again not even from afar." That night I went to bed alone. Jacob did not return till morning. He commented on the bruise on my face but nothing more.

That morning we returned to Havenport. The ride back was terrible. My head ached with such intensity. The right side of my face throbbed, a purplish bruise had appeared on my right cheek. Lea and Adela asked nothing of it, upon their brother's request, I'm sure.

When we arrived home I retreated upstairs and I did not leave. For days I remained there alone. Jacob would come in every once in a while. He would try and force me to eat but it was useless. I did not wish to eat nor to see him.

"Mrs. Santillana –" Hannah said. She was a maid but my closest friend in the house. She was the only one who did not despise me.

"You shall not refer to me by that name. Bella is what I wish to be called."

"Mrs. Bella – you must eat. You grow sick and weak. I truly pray that you will recover, the house is turmoil. Every night the master drinks till he has to be escorted to the guest room. He's gone mad with rage, I overheard him speaking to his younger sister, she wishes to marry but he's demanded that they both leave for Spain. Miss Lea is to leave soon. Miss Adela refuses to do so, she's begun packing but I have not the slightest idea where she is going."

I sat up in bed and took a sip of the tea she brought up. "If I ask you for a favor will you not tell your master?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Do you swear to not say a word to anyone?" She nodded. "Find Edward Masen and give him a message."

"Mrs. San – Bella, I don't –"

I then realized the danger of what I was doing. "Never mind then, it's silly, he would never get through the front door. I wish to be left alone." She left hesitantly.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I strolled out in the garden, perhaps stroll was not an adequate word. I paced out in the garden. I didn't know what to do with myself. The house was busing. Robert and Charlotte were preparing a dinner which I would be attending. My mother, as always, was deciding what dinner would be tonight. My uncle and his wife were having another argument, I did not know what about but Emmett was locked in the study, listening in. William was packing, he was retuning to London and taking Santillana's sister with him. I had to say that it brought me great pleasure knowing that he was stealing his sister and therefore making his life just a bit harder. No one who knew had the will to stop him, Robert didn't know and if he did, he would not have allowed it. Emmett, George, and I didn't care what he did.

"Mr. Edward!" Up ahead Sam waved me over. I went over to see what he wanted. "I was looking all over the house for you, Sir"

"What is it?"

"Someone is here to see you. She works for Mrs. Santillana." I eagerly followed him wondering what it was all about. The woman was an old maid.

"Yes."

"Could we speak privately?"

Sam held up his hand. "I'm already gone, Sir."

"Proceed."

"I come at my own bidding. My mistress is lonely and desolate in that house. She is growing weak, she will not eat. She nearly asked me to come but she retracted her statement. I brought it upon myself to come, I know nothing of your story but I know that she loves you dearly. My master's honor withers away into nothing, he becomes a raging drunk at night. He is as miserable as she is."

"What do you suppose I do about that? That man would have me killed before he lets me near her again. His pride is not any different from any other man's."

"I will help you."

"Are you not loyal to your master?"

"I'm loyal to my mistress. I understand her grief and impotence. If you accept my proposition, tomorrow early morning the entire house will go to church, I will stay behind with her and allow you to enter through the back entrance. I must go now, my master will wonder where I am." She was gone before I could answer.


	19. XIX

**Part XIX**

**EPOV (Edward)**

On Sunday morning the better part of the household was off to the church. I took the liberty of leaving early so that no one would inquire as to where I was going.

"You look suspicious." I tried not to act surprised but the truth was that I didn't realize anyone had made it downstairs. "You look like a scared animal."

"William, I have neither the patience nor the time to explain."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I sighed. "Actually what I truly meant is that I don't _want_ to explain."

"Suit yourself, I only wanted to have an explanation ready for when your mother asked your whereabouts."

"I'm handling some business. That's all." I called Sam and asked him to saddle my horse.

I had not thought over the consequences of what I was doing. This was no longer a situation in which I chose to rebel. She was married and I never thought I would be that kind of person. I would never take another man's wife. Before the law and God she is his wife and I have no stake to her. He treated with disgrace. Rumor says that he has found comfort in harlots around town. I'm no one to judge but I wouldn't doubt it for a minute. He would do anything to make her feel what she made him feel.

I arrived to Santillana's home, it was desolate, just as promised. I went around the back and tied my horse to a tree. Before I approached the kitchen door, the maid emerged. "Just on time, come, we must hurry. You've only an hour until my master returns." I followed her into the unfamiliar home. She led me upstairs to a room at the far end of the hall. She knocked lightly and then entered. I lingered in the doorway, awaiting some sort of direction.

"Mrs., there is someone here to see you."

I was taken aback by the sight before me. The maid had understated her condition. She was pale and looked sickly. Her eyes remained closed when she replied. "Tell my mother that I do not wish to see her." Her voice was full of resentment.

"But –"

"I don't want to see her. I don't want to see anybody."

"Not even me?" I asked. Her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up breathless. "What are you doing here? He'll have you killed."

I smiled. "He is not here, it's Sunday."

"Who…"

"She did." I replied gesturing to her maid. "She went to find me a couple of days ago and told me of your condition." The maid excused herself and said she would be on guard outside the door. "What are you doing to yourself?"

She unsuccessfully held back her tears. "He hates me and I cannot blame him, I'm a wretched creature. I can no longer live this way, my entire marriage is full of regret. I should never have accepted his proposal and know there is nothing I can do. I have forsaken us both."

"This is not your fault. He could have easily come to the same conclusion, he knew we were in love and he swept you from my arms the moment he had an opportunity. The man is out with other women while you whither away. Do not give him that satisfaction, do not let him win."

"He's already won Edward, we are separated forever." I wrapped my arms around her and I held her close to me. She could not resist my embrace, even if she wanted to, she was far too weak. "I'm the cause of this turmoil. He is bitter because of me, I'm the only one to blame for this."

"I played along, I was stupid to think that you would be content with him. There has to be a way to end this."

"There isn't. Every moment I spend with you is torture, I know that I shall never be your wife, I shall never mother your children, I shall never be happy. I'm condemned to living with him, the bitter vengeful, hateful man I created. I destroyed him and perhaps that is why I deserve such misery."

I held her and I let her cry. There was nothing to ease her pain, if anything it made me realize the gravity of her words. The truth was that if I ever wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to be in her presence, I would have to do it in secrecy. I would be the other man in her life, no one of notice.

I held her till she fell asleep and then her maid reentered. "You must go, the church bell has rung."

I shook my head.

"Mr. Masen, think of what he would do to her if he finds you here. Listen to my words of caution. You must leave immediately."

I released her gently on her bed. "I'll leave under the condition that you care for her. She must eat and regain her strength. If she continues this way, she will fall sick and I cannot bear to lose her."

She nodded. "I promise Sir, but please –"

I took coins from my pocket and put into her hands. "I want an update on her condition as often as you are able." I rushed out of the bedroom and down to my horse.

**BPOV (Bella)**

When I awoke all that I had thought happened seemed like a dream. He was gone as soon as he had arrived. In the midst of my confusion the doors burst open and Jacob entered. Behinds him was Hannah with a tray of food.

"Put it down over there and close the door behind on your way out." He approached me and sat down at the edge of the bed. "You have to eat."

"I want to be alone."

"It won't work," He said through his teeth. "I won't ever let you have him."

I wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to keep myself from falling apart. My heart was heavy with grief and yet I was so empty.

"You grieve for him as if he's died."

"He might as well have."

"He is your curse, Bella."

"Leave! Leave me."

"Not until you eat, you are killing yourself."

"At least I will find peace."

"You are a capricious woman."

"You are bitter with hate."

"Correct you are, I'll have him killed before he enters this house. Do hear me, you'll be the cause of his death and no person would dare to convict me, for my wife is whore, and the man proved, once more to be the black sheep in the Duke's family."

"All you do is torture me."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me close to him, I had no strength to resist. "I should have heard my sister's pleas and the cautions of my father. A maid does not make a good wife, she's only good for one thing but you're not even good for that." He toppled over me, forcing himself upon me. I attempted to free myself from his grasp but it was useless, he was far too strong.

His kisses were rough and angry.

I pleaded for him to stop but he did not halt. I reached behind me and tried to make some noise, I knocked over the tray of breakfast. The tragedy was that no one would come.

"You can't me love you, you can force me to be yours but you can't force me to love you. You don't want this, don't you think I know you've found warmth in another woman's bed, I know! You want me to love you and that will never happen." He halted abruptly. I struggled underneath him and I was able to escape from his grasp. He stood up and left me without a word.


	20. XX

**Part XX**

**EPOV (Edward)**

The days slipped by me and I had no word of Bella's condition. I decided that I would have to find out myself.

"You've gone mad." Emmett insisted. "This house has had enough the past few days. William has taken Santillana's sister without anyone's permission. I don't think he has told the Marquess of what's happened. Have pity on him."

"You don't know what she's going through, what I'm going through. You see Mrs. Dunbar on a daily basis and you can be there for her but I can't see Bella." He scowled at me, he hated it when I called her that. "The point is that I can't protect her from Santillana, he's changed, he was always the one to hold back his anger but it's not that way anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"That night, the night of the Queen's Ball, he grabbed her with frustration, I suppose, and he hit her. To be fair, it was an accident but he showed no remorse."

"What happened to you in France? Since when did you become the protector of morality?"

"I would never hit anybody…a woman, I mean. That's inexcusable. It's shameful to say the least."

We continued to discuss the matter but were suddenly interrupted by an argument upstairs. He and I knew that it was our uncle, once again, scorning his wife. Ever since I had returned, I noted how harshly he treated her. He was extremely aggressive and many times I had to intervene so that he didn't hurt her. I did it for Emmett but also because he had not right.

Once we heard glass break and the cry of his wife we rushed upstairs. They were behind closed doors and I hesitated to open them but Emmett did not. The situation was worse than expected. A mirror was broken and blood ran down her face which was drenched in her tears. She covered her face once we entered.

"Out, both of you." He commanded.

I ignored his command and approached his wife. Emmett was frozen with anger. I picked up a cloth and held it up to where the blood was coming from. "Hold this here." I walked her out to the hall and found Claire in the study cleaning. "Claire, come here." She looked alarmed by the blood but did as I asked. "Take care of Mrs. Dunbar, don't –" A rumble from the bedroom alarmed us all. I could imagine what Emmett was doing to our uncle. He had never been present when our uncle behaved this way, I suppose our uncle wanted to avoid this exactly. "Just go."

Inside the bedroom Emmett was enraged and literally had to stop him from killing our uncle. "Emmett, compose yourself." As I dealt with Emmett our uncle made a lunge for him but instinctively I struck him in the jaw.

"I think it best if you gather your things and leave. This sort behavior is not welcome."

"You are no one here. You're only the black sheep who has returned, groveling for sympathy, still sore after not getting what he wanted."

"Nathaniel." My mother's voice filled the room. "I advice you to make arrangements quickly, you are no longer welcome here. This is my home and home to my sons."

"Son, you mean. This boy is not yours, he's son to one of your late husbands' whores." The statement struck me silent.

"Alexander!" My mother called out. Within seconds Alexander appeared at her side. "Escort Mr. Dunbar outside the gates, _immediately_."

"I leave with my wife." He sneered glancing to Emmett. He stormed out followed my Alexander.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I had succeeded into making myself miserable. I sat in bed alone and cold, I came to wish I was dead. The promise of peace was so alluring. Jacob entered, as he did every morning, perhaps to verify that I yet lived.

I sat at the very of the bed, as far away from him as I could. He would always sit in there for about an hour. He didn't speak much, he was very thoughtful.

"What have we become? What have I allowed to occur?"

I had no reply and neither did he seek one.

"You've been my curse yet my only desire. Never did I imagine I would seek comfort in rum and whiskey and in the arms of a woman who was not my wife. My very character has been mutated and all because of one woman, one insignificant maid, as my father would say."

Tears escaped me.

"Do not mistake yourself into think you were ever considered that in my eyes. I thought you a remarkable woman, one who was full of vigor of joy. I believed that you were as indispensable to me as the air itself."

"I did this. I am at fault for all your despair."

"So am I Isabella, you _were_ filled with vigor and I sucked the life out of you, like a leech. I have destroyed you the same way you've destroyed me."

"Do we continue to bear the wrath?"

He shrugged. "The Marquess will disown me. I have let his youngest daughter run off with an Englishman to London and I have not yet guaranteed the survival of the Santillana name."

"I'm sorry."

"We're leaving in a couple of days. I must face my father and tell him where Adela is. We're heading out in three days."

"You said we –"

"I said a year but things have changed and I want to return to Spain."

I bit my lip. "I know this is stupid but I can't leave without saying goodbye to him. Have some pity upon me. I will leave with you, I have no choice but I need to say goodbye."

He stood up. "I'll send Hannah up to help you get dressed. The food will be on the table, you will join me and then we will discuss the matter."

**EPOV (Edward)**

It had been a week since my uncle and his wife were gone. Emmett soon followed, he went to London. I feared the worst, I feared that he would find them and that there would be a big ordeal about it. "Mr. Masen," Claire said timidly. "There is a man waiting for you on behalf of Mr. Jacob Santillana."

I nodded and went out to the door. There was in fact a man out there. "Yes."

"My master whishes to see you."

"Your master?"

"Mr. Jacob Santillana."

"What is this regarding?"

"I do not know anything of it."

"I will not delay, thank you."

The curiosity was too great to allow myself to delay a moment longer. I rode out meet Santillana, and apparently his wife, as soon as the horse was saddled. I hesitated at the gates but proceeded in after a servant. "He waits for you inside, Hannah will take you to him."

"This way, Sir."

"What is going on?"

"He wishes you to join him." We entered the dining room. "Master, Mr. Edward Masen has arrived." Santillana merely looked up and Bella gasped but remained in her seat.

"Hannah leave us, I'll call for the food when we are ready, let no one enter until I have commanded."

The maid left and soon it was only the three of us. "Proceed, let this end." Bella rose from her chair. He nodded and she lunged at me. Her arms around my neck, I was breathless but embraced her as she did me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

Jacob heard my whisper. "I'm granting her my pity. I am not the man you perceive me to be, I am not heartless. I aim to defend my character. If I did not love, if I did not have compassion I would have never allowed Adela to defy me. He's a proper man, she's pleased."

I dropped my arms and approached the table he yet sat at. "You summoned me at her request."

"I have said it already. Say your farewells."

I looked down at her. "We're leaving for Spain in three days. I wanted to say farewell to you."

"No, I would have rather you left without a word."

Tears ran down her cheeks and I wrapped my arms around her. "I had to see you, I would have not left without it."

I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine. "I'm in love you with you forever, till the very end."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I love you and nothing changes. It's a terrible thing to say because I am leaving and you'll be here. I want you to move on and, I'm sorry. This is really all my fault."

He cleared his throat. "You test my generosity, Bella tell Hannah that we're ready for the food." She parted from me and did as he said. "Sit please."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's the last time she see will you, sit and let this ordeal end."

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've told you before. I am not a vile person. I love her far more than you know."

"If you loved her as you say you do, you would not take her against her will. I sacrificed myself to allow her a chance at happiness with you. I put my pride aside and let her marry you. She's not happy and that won't change."

"She –"

"I should be on my way, my apologies." I turned to leave.

"You won't say farewell." He asked.

I scoffed. "I can't say farewell to her. I won't because that means it's over but I still love her."


	21. XXI

**Part XXI**

**EPOV (Edward)**

I returned back home which was quickly losing residents. William was gone and his brother was soon to follow. My uncle and his wife were gone. Fortunately I had heard that Jane, Emmett's father and mother were making arrangements to have my uncle annul his marriage. It seemed rather complicated but somehow he was going to give my uncle a house about two days from London. If I remember correctly, that house was given to him by his father's brother who had no heir. He was buying her, so it seemed but I don't think she cared.

That afternoon a letter arrived from Hayrick. It read:

_Edward,_

_I received word that you did not marry and that you returned. I want to see you, I've missed you. Please come meet me. It's important._

_Emily Johnson_

I wasn't sure how to react to this letter. I knew that I couldn't keep traveling from one woman's bed to another's.

Just as I finished reading the note I spotted Santillana at my door. "Is there something you need?"

"I'm here to see the Duke."

I nodded curtly. "Claire will escort you up to his study."

He remained for over an hour and he left rather quickly. I attempted to ask Robert the reason for his visit but he refused to say anything of it. The mystery would not allow me think properly. I was consumed by it. My only focus was to find out why he had been here.

Robert didn't allow me to touch the matter any more. He didn't come down to eat with the family instead he met with my uncle. His wife was not with him. He went directly up to his study. No one knew why he was here.

I brooded while I drank tea, I was desperate to know. I took Charlotte aside, she must have some idea. "You know why he was here."

She sighed. "Edward, those were private matters. I know nothing of it."

"You must know something."

"I'm only the Duchess, he won't trust me with things of that nature."

"All you have to do is ask, I'm begging you. I will do anything."

"He will not discuss the matter."

I groaned in frustration. "She's slipping away and I cannot do anything. I cannot go on without her. Ask anything of me and that shall be my command. Just find out what Santillana told my brother."

"He's genuinely troubled by the situation. It's rare but he's almost worried and anxious. I will ask, Edward but I cannot guarantee anything."

I was satisfied with just that. The next morning she took me aside and spoke to me of the matter. She said that Robert was angry that she asked but a maid told her it was something very delicate. It was something dealing with his return to Spain. It was something he had to handle with the king.

Two nights after Santillana's visit a storm blew through, it was terrible weather but we still managed to have a visitor. My uncle suddenly showed up with his wife at tow. She was drenched and very sick. "My intention was to bring her here and leave. She is no longer my wife. Fortunately I have influences with special people and I've rid myself of her. I do humbly ask to spend the night, the storm is horrendous."

I scoffed. "I've told you that you are not welcome here." In the meantime his wife, or rather former wife was escorted upstairs to a room.

"You are no one to make decisions here, you're an arrogant nothing. You're merely bastard who shouldn't be here."

"Nathaniel, this is not the occasion." My mother said pleadingly.

"Uncle," Robert hissed. "This is inappropriate."

He disregarded everything and looked directly at me. "Robert you are the only heir, he should be put out on the streets. You are proof that your father was an abomination and your mother as foolish as they come."

I did not flinch at the way he spoke of my father, it was all true but what he said about my mother enraged me. I lunged at him toppling him to the ground and one desiring to hurt him. I was pulled back by two guards.

I shook them off and stormed out. What he reveled didn't make me as angry as what he had said about my mother. Robert followed out after me. "Edward, wait."

"I'm in no mood for lectures. Let's not make this a big ordeal, it's not."

"He just said you're not my brother that requires some sort of explanation."

I shrugged. "I don't think it does."

"Is it true?" I sighed heavily. I wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs but it seemed as if I would have to talk to him about this. "Well is it?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm a bastard."

"That's not possible. You are more like our – my – our father was than I am."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you hear what he said? He said our father was an abomination and our mother foolish. What do you think that entails?"

He seemed utterly confused.

"You're right I'm more like our father than he ever liked to admit. I grew up doing the same atrocious things that he did. He flattered many women, they loved him for his name he was Robert Masen, heir to Duke of Havenport and eventually became the Duke. No woman would dare deny him, your mother never dared to put a halt to his behavior."

He began to realize what I was saying. "Don't tease me, just say it."

"My father was a ruthless, irresponsible man who impregnated a young girl who didn't know what to do. After being a few months pregnant she came here and demanded that he take the kid upon its birth and he refused. He didn't want it but his wife overheard and she demanded that he take charge of it. She locked herself in a room and pretended she was with child."

He was speechless.

"That's it, that's the story."

"What happened to the girl, to your real mother?"

I scoffed. "My real mother is in there, the woman who gave birth to me is dead. She tried to run off with me they found her dead with me in her arms."

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that."

**BPOV (Bella)**

"Mrs. Santillana it's been very long."

I smiled. "Yes, Mr. Hale, I heard that you have a daughter."

He smiled. "Yes, I have a beautiful daughter."

"Congratulations. May I see your wife?"

"Of course, she's missed her best friend. Her recovery has been long, she's been ill but it seems you have shared her condition."

I blushed. "I don't think it was quite the same."

"You look thin, that's all."

"Is she upstairs?"

"Pardon my imprudence."

"It's quite alright." I assured him. "I'm here to say goodbye. My husband and I are leaving for Spain tomorrow."

"I bid you a good trip."

"Thank you."

He called over a maid. "Take Mrs. Santillana to my wife and bring her the baby, it's noon." He turned to me. "I'm on my way out but it was nice seeing you."

I followed the maid up to Alice's room. She was in bed reading. "Bella!"

"May I come in?"

She giggled. "Of course, I know that you've been upset with me but I had a baby and you –"

"It's a long story and it involves adultery on his part and mine, I suppose."

"What?"

"I kissed Edward and he turned into a drunk who took comfort in whores. It's complicated."

"Isn't Edward married?"

I shook my head. "No, the French girl called it off and he came back and I fell in love all over again. I spent weeks after the ball crying and hoping that somehow I could be with him again. Edward is here and soon I'll be gone. He's taking me to Spain." My tears could not be contained. "The worst part is that he's regained his true character and he is polite and courteous. I can't hurt him, I can't."

"You're so unhappy."

"I don't know what to do. I'm going to miss out on a life with the person that I've always loved. What do I do?"

She frowned. "I can't decide this, for one, this is your life and you're living it. Besides I can't choose between one friend's misery and another's heartbreak."

"I truly don't know why I'm even deliberating this, it's not like I can chose to stay with Jacob or not. It's just hard to face the truth. I guess I considered being an adulteress for him but I can't, I can't. This relationship has caused so much turmoil. My parents and I aren't the same, you and I aren't the same, and _I'm_ not the same."

"I'm sorry, I don't have much experience in this."

I wiped off my tears. "I can't believe I'm doing this to you. I came to fix our friendship. I came to see your daughter."

"Here she is." The same woman who I followed up came in with a baby in her arms. She took her to Alice. "We named her Ismene after Jasper's mother." I approached her and saw her small baby snuggling into her chest.

I yearned for a child of my own and I suppose it would happen but I would always wonder what could've been. It will be a memory that will haunt me forever.


	22. XXII

**Part XXII**

**EPOV (Edward)**

"Sam!" Robert called. He was frantic, I didn't fully understand. He sent out an urgent message..

"Mother, do you know what is going on?"

"He's taking care of some business and I must say that I'm impressed."

We went out to the garden and took a stroll. "I'm baffled that these walls still stand. Everyone seems to have their have their priorities. I'm beginning to think that happiness is a myth."

"Why do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Everyone is bitter, bitter about something. There is nothing but discontent."

She smiled. "It's the way it is, Edward, happiness will come."

"It doesn't seem that way. Nathaniel and his wife are proof."

"Nathaniel is capricious. He traded her for land."

"It's hard to wrap my head around some situations." I found quite hard to understand the meaning behind people's actions. Miss Rose was terribly ill and Emmett was still tied up in London. He would not return for a week, she was miserable but there was still hope in her eyes. Somehow no one was judgmental of what was going on. No one questioned why she was here or who she was waiting for.

"Is that truly why you feel that way or is it because Bella is to leave soon."

I had been taunted for the past two weeks. It's been stormy and Santillana has been unwilling to leave in such weather but the skies are clear and he'll delay no more. I dread the moment she will set foot upon that ship.

**BPOV (Bella)**

Hannah was up in my bedroom helping me pack up all that was left. "The master seems impatient."

"We were supposed to leave a few days ago and we're still here, the weather has been terrible."

"He's temperamental, if I may be so bold."

Just as we spoke of him he entered. "Hannah, I'd like to speak alone with my wife. Gather everyone downstairs. Tell my sister that we're ready to go."

"I'm…not, I'm not done packing."

"Hannah was I clear?" She nodded and left in a hurry. He turned to me and handed me some papers. I looked up at him, completely confused. "It's what you wanted."

"What is this?"

"Our marriage has been absolved. I've gotten note of it, just on time."

My heart sped up, I could not process what was going on. "What does this mean?"

"It means that I'm returning to Spain with Lea, you'll do as you please."

"You hate me."

He sighed. "I've sold the house, you must leave within two weeks. The two horses will be taken to your father, they are yours. The employees will leave after the house is clean. I suppose that is all that needs to be said. Oh," He pulled out a letter from his pocket. "This is for Edward Masen."

I nodded mutely.

"If you see my sister, please tell her that I yearn to see her one day. She will always be welcome home, I'll make sure of it."

"I'm so sorry. I never thought that I would hurt you so much…I'm sorry."

He was unmoved by my apology. "Good day, Miss Swan. I wish you well"


	23. XXIII

**Part XXIII**

I had dreamed of this day, I had prayed for it and now that it had come I didn't know what to do. Everyone was left with special orders. Hannah was very sad, we'd become great friends and I was returning to my home with my parents tonight.

I gathered all of my things, the things I had brought with me. The dresses and the jewels, mostly everything Jacob bought me, I left here. It was not mine. "Miss…Bella?"

"Yes."

"He asked us to clear the house by the end of the week. What should I do with the things left behind?"

I shrugged. "Do as you please. They are not mine, keep them, throw them away, I leave it up to you."

I asked for my things to be brought down and taken to the carriage. Before I left I said my farewells to everyone. "You all were very kind to me but Mr. Santillana will not be returning and I shall go back to my home. Good bye everyone."

My parents were surprised to see me there with all my things. I hadn't seen them in months and all of a sudden I was coming back home. "Bella where is you husband?"

"Mr. Santillana is returning to Spain alone."

"What is going on?"

I feared their reaction. "He had our marriage absolved."

"Under what claim?" My mother demanded.

"Our marriage was never consummated, mother. If I am not welcome here I will find another place to spend the night."

My father shook his head. "Come in Bella, you'll catch a cold."

"Father I am sorry for the way in which I have behaved but I will stand up for myself. I was always unsure of what to do, I never thought I would be happy but I knew you would send me away if I didn't comply. I don't place the blame on you but this was a mistake from the beginning and it has finally been repaired."

I retired to my old room. I slept surprisingly well. I was on the comfort of my own home. The next morning I was glad to make my own food and to serve myself and my parents. I knew very well that my mother was very upset with me. She didn't even speak to me. I changed into the clothes that I was accustomed to and began to walk with no real place in mind. I was looked upon with a hint of distaste. The rumor was that I was a whore and that I refused to fulfill my obligation as a wife. It was hurtful but I didn't care what others thought. I finally decided I would stop evading what was imminent. I approached the gates of the Haven House, the Duke's home. I was recognized immediately and was let in.

I waited in the foyer to be attended. It was Mrs. Elizabeth Masen. "Hello Miss Swan."

I wondered how she knew it all, because she knew why I was here.

She smiled. "My son handled the annulments himself. The Duke, I mean."

"There was more than one?"

"My brother, Nathaniel, had his marriage annulled as well."

"Busy past week for the Duke."

She nodded. "Your cousin is upstairs but I don't presume you are here to see me or her. I'll go get my son, the one you want to see."

I smiled. "I'll be here."

She went upstairs and within a few minutes she came down with Edward. "I'll leave you two alone."

"What are you doing here, dressed like that?"

I scowled. "This is the way you met me. I don't want to be dressed up as some toy, I don't suppose Jacob meant to treat me that way but he did. That's not the reason I'm here at all."

"What is?"

"With your bother's help my marriage was absolved."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you, it's true, I promise."


	24. XXIV

**Part XXIV**

**BPOV (Bella)**

The joy of Jacob's departure left me feeling guilty. This was what I had always wanted. I grieved the way it had ended but I knew we would've been truly unhappy "Why did he do it?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Jacob Santillana is an amazing person and I take personal responsibility for this. I made a mistake and he had to pay for it. He's selfless, he's proven that."

"So did you and so did I, we paid for our own mistakes, and his for that matter. That doesn't make what he did to you right."

"It's behind us, I don't want to lend a thought to it. I always thought this would never happen, at the time it was for different reasons but I don't feel that way anymore. Let's forgive and forget. But, before that," I pulled out the envelope, "here. It's from Jacob, I'm not sure what it is."

**EPOV (Edward)**

She handed me an envelope addressed to me. I was almost suspicious of what it would say. I half expected some terrible curse. He most likely despised me the way I did him. He was so terrible to her, I can't ignore how me made her so unhappy.

I resolved to open the envelope.

_Edward, I won't be pleasant because it would be a pretense. I did what I did for her, because I love her and I hold her so dearly. Otherwise there would be no way in hell I would've swallowed my pride and asked the Duke to help annul my marriage. I'm completely aware of the fact that I did horrible things. In the end, you know I was the better choice, you let her marry me because at the time I was superior to you, now I cannot say the same. I have changed and I am remorseful of what I've done._

_You spark something within her, you bring her to life and I was never able to do that. She never loved me, after all that time you were gone, even while knowing you were to be married she never lost hope. I counted on the fact that you would marry and she would forget you but I underestimated you. I thought it was all some whim but I was obviously mistaken._

_I suppose to the purpose of this letter is to firstly excuse myself and to reassure you of something. Bella is as pure as the first day you met her, I never touched her. I don't want you to ever think that she is not worthy of a white dress on the day of your marriage. It's inevitable but I don't want her to be ridiculed. I didn't lie to get the annulment, it's true, I promised to wait and I did. I still love her but I suppose one day the love, the pain, will fade and perhaps that's why we didn't last. _

_Jacob Santillana_

I had to read it twice. Of course, I suspected that she was yet a virgin but it was honorable of him to write me a letter. I found it hard to hate him the way I did. He was truly an honorable man.

Bella looked at me expectantly. "What did he say?"

I chuckled. "Nothing, really, he apologizes for what happened, that's all. Obviously, he loathes me and he has high hopes for you." I continued on my way inside. We walked through the main room out to the large garden where my mother, brother, and Charlotte sat drinking tea.

My mother smiled sweetly. "Isabella it is very nice to see you, my son seems most thrilled."

"Mrs. Masen." She interrupted to remind her of what she'd asked to be called. "Elizabeth, I owe you and your entire family an apology." She shocked us all. "I know my actions took a toll on Edward and therefore it took a toll on your family. I made a mistake and I was not the only one who paid the consequences. I would like to know if you would forgive me for disturbing your peace, if you still find me worthy of him."

My mother waited a bit before she answered. "Sweetie, this was as much of your mistake as it was Edward's. He chose to conform and that's his own fault. Even I have some fault, I demanded that he wed a woman he had no desire for but as he's always done, he defied the orders that were given to him. I cannot blame you but I do require a promise of you. This promise is not exclusive. It is required of both my sons' wives. You must promise me that you will take care of him because one day you'll be the only woman in his life and I will be dead. You complete him the way Charlotte completes Robert, Edward needs you like Robert needs Charlotte. My sons are all I have left and I leave you at the charge of my youngest, of my baby."

I don't blush, I never have it but I felt my face redden.

"My little brother is shy." Robert cooed.

I scowled.

My mother ignored us and called Claire. "Claire, go to my bedroom and bring me what we arranged for this morning." Claire skipped away.

"You all knew this would happen?" I asked.

"Jacob signed the papers with me." Robert admitted. "The information was concealed."

"Jacob informed me yesterday." My mother added. I suspected she forced the information from him. No one has yet to deny my mother.

"Robert told me." Charlotte said. I looked over to Robert who shrugged.

"She's the Duchess, she is my wife and I may tell her what I please or what rather what she pleases." Robert cleared up. "Don't be so insulted, she _had_ to lie to you."

I sighed and took a seat next to my mother. Claire returned with a small copper box. My mother opened it and revealed her engagement ring. "Edward I suppose you want this." It was her mother's ring. My father had given her a different ring, one that was his mother's and that was the ring Robert gave to Charlotte and she once told me that this ring would be for my wife.

She laid the ring in the palm of my hand. I scooted the chair back and got to my knee. "I shall not delay a moment longer, Isabella Swan will you finally marry me before something else occurs."

She laughed as did everyone that surrounded us. "Why do you ask? Of course the answer is yes!" She said with a giggle. I slid the ring on her finger and she smiled as she looked down at it.

"We weren't invited, how utterly rude." Emmett boomed, beside him was, as expected, Rose. She was still sick but there was a light in her eyes.

"It's long delayed, cousin." Rosalie, I knew not how to call her.

"Rose, you're here."

She nodded. "I am and it's a sight to see, I am free."

From the moment I proposed everyone was sworn to secrecy. Robert wanted to have a ball in honor of our engagement but it could not be done. Bella's father and mother did not know nor would they be pleased to find out. I decided that after a week of secrecy they had to know.

"Bella we need to talk."

She frowned. "Of what?"

"We must inform your parents, this is not even official until they agree to it. I cannot and will not marry you against their will. You don't want that, I know you don't."

She shook her head. "Please don't insist. Your brother is Duke, he can make arrangements."

"I need to ask for their blessing."

"No, you won't get it. They wanted me to marry Jacob, they pressured me to go through with it. They will never accept what's happened. My mother is furious because the marriage is annulled, imagine what she will think of this."

That was what I expected. "I know Bella but that's not the point. They are your parents and I would be more comfortable asking for their blessing. Bella I want – I need – to do this right. I can't mess up. I can't let you shun your parents either. If not for them then go for me."

She looked up at me and after a moment she smiled. "Fine but I hope you enjoy disappointment, she vowed to never support this marriage." She warned.


	25. XXV

**Part XXV**

**EPOV (Edward)**

The next morning she came to visit me bright and early in order to stop me before I arrived to her house. She was not cooperating. I really did get that her parents hurt her but they were her parents and they deserved to know by our mouths at the very least.

"Edward." A silky sweet voice said. I turned to find Alice Hale.

"Mrs. Hale, how are you this fine morning?"

She gave me a curt nod. "Well, the maid let me in. I came to look for Bella."

I turned in the direction I heard her approach. "Here she is now."

"Hello Bella, went to look for you at your house but your parents had not a clue where you were. Naturally I came here."

"Well, Edward and I are on our way to my parent's."

"That's a disaster waiting to happen."

Bella laughed nervously. "I warned him but he will not hear of it."

"Might I inquire as to why the visit will take place?"

Bella looked up to me, waiting for approval.

I shrugged. "I'm not opposed to telling anyone, if I had my way all of England would know."

"Edward proposed to me and he wants my parent's approval."

Alice never truly liked me, she was on Jacob's side so that dislike was greater now. "Can't say that I'm surprised but you could've waited until he was back in Spain."

"Alice please, I know how you feel but I love him. You can't hate him forever."

She smiled bitterly. "I can try, on a lighter note I've come to ask you to be my daughter's godmother. Jasper has no real preference but he prefers we chose a couple and…I truly trust you with my life but Mr. Masen…I do not."

"I do, I trust him with my life. Alice I will not ask you to accept him as your daughter's godfather but please believe that he is trustworthy."

"Truth is that I suspected this and asked Jasper, he said that Edward Masen would be a fine choice. He chose her name, I choose her godparents. I suppose that I can conform. I see that you are off, I invite you to dinner tonight."

Once she left Bella and I continued on our course to her home. She resisted the entire way but I didn't let her turn back. When we arrived I knocked and after a few moments the door was answered by Loretta Swan. Her eyes widened once. "Bella, what is he doing here?"

"To what do we owe you gracing us with your presence?" Her father asked clearly intrigued.

"I'm not here at my own will." She replied. "If I'm here it is because Edward has forced me to come but if it were up to me he would not be here. I know you'll never accept but I don't care, I'll leave, I will not let you sabotage my happiness." She hissed and peeled away. She walked off towards Argo whom was one of the horses that pulled the carriage.

"She…" I struggled to find the words. "She needs a moment."

Charlie studied me. "Edward I want the best for her, I didn't think you were going to be able to give her that. I did what I had to do but it seems that she wants something very different."

"Mr. Swan you have every right to keep me away from her but I have equal rights to defy you. I love her and a marriage to another man hasn't changed that. I know I am not a golden boy but I am willing to change for her, I _have_ changed for her. Your daughter means the world to me, she makes me better."

"Is it all true?" Her mother asked.

"What is it that you speak of?"

"Jacob is gone back to Spain, he annulled the marriage and he has given you my daughter. You have plans to marry her."

I nodded. "Jacob annulled the marriage. He gave her what she wanted. He left with a heavy heart but even he has hope that I can be better for her. I have always wanted to marry her, as far as I'm concerned he was the other man, I was first and she was always going to be my wife. Although the situation changed my sentiments and intentions did not. I want her to be my wife but I come to ask for you blessing. I want to do things right, I want her to be happy and, she says she won't forgive you but I think in time she will. All she wants is an apology."

"She won't get it. I did what I had to do." Her mother interjected just as she stormed back into house.

Charlie sighed. "She takes after her mother. They are hard headed and persistent. I will talk to her. If you seek my blessing then you've got it. Either I welcome you into my family or I say farewell to my daughter. So I welcome you with open arms. Give me a moment while I go talk to my wife." I nodded.

Once he left I walked over to Bella. "Bella, your father has agreed to our marriage."

She was still and then she turned to me. "Really?" I nodded. She smiled. "That's good, that's what I needed even though _she'll_ never accept his wrongful actions."

"You'd be surprised. Bella let it go, we're together and that's all that matters everything else will fix itself, if you let it."

She sighed. "She was wrong, she took you away from me and it is so hard to get over that."

"People make mistakes you mustn't hold them to it for the rest of their lives. It was a horrible mistake but let it go, otherwise we can never live in peace."

"If you say so, if you can forgive them then…so can I."

I smiled. Just as Charlie predicted, his wife let it go. She apologized to her daughter. Their relationship was strained but in time it would get better.

Things happened as my mother said. Everything seemed to resolve itself. Emmett waited two months before he made his relationship with Rosalie public, by that time we all knew. He respectfully took her to his parents and then she took him to hers. Her parents were reluctant to accept but they did. They were scheduled to get married in May a month after Bella and me. Those two were just about giddy with joy. William and Adela had eloped, of course the families of both parties were furious but nothing could be done. Adela never spoke to her family, despite Bella's pleads for her to go see her brother.

Alice had become Bella's little helper. I had not a say in anything and I didn't mind. I didn't care for the details, I just wanted a legitimate wedding, that way everyone would know she was my wife.

Loving her was effortless, our relationship was effortless. My family welcomed her and her friends and family did the same, more or less. Her parents warmed up to me, Alice's parents appreciated me, even Jasper and I had free time to talk while they talked wedding. Jasper and I got to know each other, I also spent much time with his daughter, my goddaughter. He truly loved her and it made me look forward to having a child of my own. Rumors spread like wild fire but I didn't mind them, I don't know where I would be if I did.

Now, a day before my wedding, I began to get nervous. It's probably the normal nerves every man feel before the wedding…night. I most certainly shouldn't be nervous, I'm definitely not proud of it but I have been with my share of women. I shouldn't be nervous but somehow I am. I tried to swallow my insecurity and get through this day, because tomorrow we would be Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen.

The entire palace would be full. We had invited as few people as possible but it was a lost cause. We ended up with as many guests as when Robert married Charlotte.


End file.
